Finding the Lost
by RoseJewelz
Summary: Blair is an orphan on the verge of emancipation. Her current host is a seemingly normal woman with a strange gift. Waking up in a life as the governor's niece, life may just get a bit harder... Especially after being kidnapped. JackOC
1. The Beginning

Grr… If I was a nun and was a little kid and I had a ruler… Grr…

I am rewriting both of my stories that were deleted into 3rd person. But sadly, I cannot possibly regain all my lost reviews which I didn't have on backup. We shouldn't need a reason to backup review. Grr…

For this chapter, I don't really need a disclaimer…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------**

**Chapter 1:** The Beginning

The way Blair's life began was pretty screwed up. Her father died a month before she was born. She, sadly, could care less. Her mother, however, decided to stay around. All her life her mother was an alcoholic, and she never saw much of her. Blair had many sympathetic strangers watch after her as a child because her mom was never home.

That all changed in the year 2000. Blair's mom met a man online and immediately fell in love with him (or so she said). She had almost stopped drinking completely in merely days after 'meeting' him. This relationship kept her home, but Blair still never saw her because she was always locked up in the office room.

A few months later he had sent her a plane ticket to his home in Hawaii. Blair got to stay home alone while she was there. On her way home, the plane had engine trouble. It fell to its' oceanic grave on August 1st. Blair was only 14.

Her life was severely altered after this – not exactly emotionally, but she was legally an orphan now. The way she thought of it, she never really had a mom.

But that was then… this is three and a quarter years later….

**2 o' clock**

In the car, Blair squirmed in her seat.

She was on her way to her next foster home. Blair never really seemed to be in one very long. Already she had been moved out of 12 homes for trying to run away about 113 times… not like she was counting….

Blair watched as trees zoomed past. She _hoped_ Molly wouldn't say anything to ruin this nearly tranquil trip.

"So I talked to Ms. Fernandez this morning, and she seems excited to meet you."… So much for her luck….

The blonde woman driving the car was named Molly Shanahan. She was in her mid 30s and was so very, very blonde. The kind of blonde that if you talked to her on the phone without previously being informed of her identity, you'd know she was blonde. She was Blair's 'agent' or 'pimp' as she sometimes called her, among many other inappropriate things.

"She is a wonderful lady who has never had any children of her own. She does have 7 little kitties though!! I just love kitties, don't you?" Molly asked with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Blair stared at her incredulously. "I'm allergic."

"Well," She continued, ignoring Blair completely. "Ms. Fernandez says she thinks she can keep you occupied while you live there, which shouldn't be very long, considering you will be 18 in a week!"

Blair relaxed a bit. '_That sweet moment is just a few days away_.' She thought to herself. She has waited for this moment for what seemed like forever.

"I think you can see the house from here! Look, it's the white with the green shutters!" Molly said while pointing eagerly.

_'Good lord… GREEN shutters?' _Blair thought, nearly crying.__

"I can't go in with you darlin'. My sister is in labor with her 5th child and I need to be there!" Molly said apologetically. "I probably won't see you for a while. Unless, of course, you decide to run away again, which won't be happening, right?"

Blair grunted in response. Molly apparently thought that meant yes because she finally shut up.

Molly's car, a dangerously pink, that's right, PINK pt cruiser pulled up to the house, nearly knocking down one of the rose bushes.

Blair stepped out of the car and soaked in her surroundings; it was actually a very beautiful house, despite the green shutters. It was Victorian style, and had ivy crawling up one side… the yard was gorgeous. The bushes that were nearly crushed were had roses on them that were black, but not in an overbearingly morbid way. Blair happily noted that there were no garden gnomes littering the lawn. _'Thank god! The last 3 houses that had them also contained families that were total head cases.'_

Blair pulled out her suitcase feeling somewhat content to be here. _'It could be worse!' _She thought.

Molly opened her mouth again yet again. "Ok honey, I'll miss you!! Goodb-!" Blair cut her off with a particularly loud slam of the car door.

Molly promptly drove out of the driveway like a complete maniac.

Picking up her suitcase, Blair put her hand toward the doorknocker, which was shaped like a dragons' head. Before she could even touch the smooth, silver scales of the mythical beast, the door opened, revealing a not so old woman with pale hair and vibrant blue eyes.

"Welcome, Blair. Make yourself at home!"

Blair couldn't help but smile at these words. _'Not for long…'_

**--------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------**

And so begins the 3rd person version of 'Finding the Lost'. It actually takes quite a long time to delete all the 'yous' and a longer time to put some things in past tense rather than present.

I just realized how short I made the first chapter of this story. I have grown as a writer I suppose, because this chapter seemed like hard work but now I only write a minimum of 5 pages, rather than this 2 ½.

Gosh, I just double checked my work and realized I missed some things. I need to be a bit more focused.

Please review so I can regain all my lost reviews! I'll update tomorrow for sure!****


	2. Say What?

I told you I'd update today! My other one I think I'll update tomorrow. Maybe even this one too.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTC or any of their characters…. I do own Waldo, however… I bought her for a nickel on EBAY.

**----------------------------------------------------- ------------**

** Chapter 2**: Say What?

Ms. Fernandez stepped aside and said "Take a look at my home, dear. I'll just be taking your suitcase upstairs and I'll meet you in the living room straight ahead."

"Okay then…" Blair replied just barely above the tone of a whisper. She glanced at the odd furnishings and decorations. To her right was an old wood staircase that looks as if all the stairs creak. '_Well_,' she thought to herself, _' I guess escaping down those aren't exactly an option_.'

Ms. Fernandez grinned to herself knowingly as she walked up the stairs, and against the laws of physics, the stairs remained silent.

Blair continued to look around and noticed that this house doesn't seem normal. She pondered this as she reached the living room. The problem was noticed immediately. All the curtains were closed in every single room causing a stifling, sort of claustrophobic feel to it. They weren't exactly lacy either. All of them were made of what seemed to be thick, maroon colored velvet.

To top it all off, the only light source was candles and old-fashioned oil lamps. The living room was littered with small objects, most of which Blair couldn't put a name to. On the coffee table, in front of the sofa, was a small crystal, no bigger than a thumbnail, which she was drawn to immediately. As she got in for a closer look, Ms. Fernandez walked in.

"Not yet, dear." Blair gave her a look of puzzlement as Ms. Fernandez grabbed the crystal and hastily hid it in her pocket. Ms. Fernandez sat at the loveseat opposite the oaken table and motioned for Blair to do the same. Blair took the seat across the table from Ms. Fernandez, like a student sitting in the desk right across from a strict teacher, or in other words, with caution.

"Why are all the curtains closed?" Blair asked casually, expecting some hippi answer like, '_The sun will give me skin cancer'_ or something like that. But she was never prepared for the ridiculous answer she received.

"Well Dearie, it keeps all the bad spirits out." She says as if it's the most normal answer in the world. "Sit down now, and tell me about yourself."

Blair stumbled around in her mind, trying to figure out what to say. "Well…. Umm… My name is Blair, every other word I say is dripping with sarcasm, I have no life and…" Blair looked at Ms. Fernandez in the eye. "You know what, I'm being inappropriate and I apologize. I just don't know what to say, really."

"Well let me tell you what you can't already put into words." Ms. Fernandez said with equanimity. "You seem to have lost something that was never really lost in the first place because you have never really found it. You don't trust anyone because no one trusts you because you don't trust anyone. You-."

"Wait," Blair said louder than she expected. "Why are you talking in circles? You're are just saying the same thing over and over again."

"Well I am, dearie." She replied in complete honesty. "Because that is your life. You are walking in circles trying to find yourself, but you're not getting very far. I am here to help you."

_'Great'_ She thought to herself. '_She said the line. I better map out all possible escape routes. Who does she think she is? She can't help me_.'

"Oh, but I can." She says with a widening grin.

Blair felt her heart skip a beat. "How did you do that?"

"It's quite easy… I'll explain later." Ms. Fernandez says. "So, how come a pretty girl like you can't admit to herself that people can like and trust her?"

'_Pretty_?' Blair thought to herself and then slapped herself mentally for doing so.

"Yes, Blair. You are one of the most beautiful people I have seen in my years-."

_'Oh please,'_ Blair thought. _'From the looks of things around here, I'm one of the only person she's seen in years…'_

"Hey now," Ms. Fernandez said. "I get out often enough." She straightened her back. "And I'm not _that_ old."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Blair was flustered. "I'm just a sarcastic type of… Look, I'm sorry… No." Blair reasserted herself. "I'm not sorry." She pointed a finger. "You shouldn't be in my head."

Ms. Fernandez ignored her. "I want to help you," She repeated. "You are not the only person I've ever helped successfully, and I believe it would do good for both parties."

"Both? What do you-."

Ms. Fernandez quieted her with a raised hand. "Do you want a better, more fulfilling lifestyle?" Blair nodded with one eyebrow threatening to rise into her hairline. "Then trust me. I believe I should be completely honest with you first. I am not exactly normal. I have special powers and I plan to use them to help you, that is, if you don't mind."

"Are you a witch?!" Blair asked with more enthusiasm than she would have liked.

"Yes and no. I don't do chants and claim to see the goddesses. I am, however, an immortal being sent to this universe with power that can help guide you on your way of finding the lost."

_'Heh… I'll be believing that as soon as I start believing in Santa Claus again.' _Blair thought, not thinking of the mind reader across from her. "Immortal, eh? How old _are_ you exactly?" She almost gagged on the sarcasm that was threatening to choke her.

"I am…. Wait now…. Umm…. 413 this coming month I believe."

"You really don't look it."

"Thank you dearie. I told you I wasn't that old. Now, that crystal you were looking at, it can help you find a new path to live on. I can see that you won't be happy here long-."

_'Ever_.' Blair thought automatically.

"Watch yourself." Ms. Fernandez warned with an undoubtedly amused glint in he eye. "Tonight, I want you to think hard about where your life might be more challenging and adventurous. Try to be careful with this crystal, because it is highly temperamental. Tomorrow you will wake up with a new life, the crystal's purpose spent. Sorry that we can't become more acquainted before then, but I have a meeting to go to."

She handed Blair the crystal, stood and brushed a small amount of dust from her dress. "Don't worry about that second party I mentioned. It really does not concern you. Good luck." Ms. Fernandez walked swiftly, for a woman of 413, out the front door.

Blair took a look at the crystal in her hand. It felt rather cool and there was a rune etched in on the side. "Is there something wrong with me? Why do they always stick me with the wackos?" But she put it in her pocket all the same.

Blair would have continued to go throughout the house and check things out, but she suddenly noticed that there were cats watching her. She's never hated cats, she wasn't even allergic, but these seemed to be too intelligent for their own good. All 6 of them were watching her with intent curiosity.

_'Hold on_,' She thought to herself. '_Where is the 7th?'_

The hair on the back of Blair's neck stood on end, and that feeling that something was behind your back, watching you, overwhelmed her. She turned slowly and came face to face with the largest of all the cats which was sitting on a shelf. It's green eyes fixated on Blair's golden brown ones, and she took a step back, knocking into a bookcase and making a loud clatter. She jumped and laughed at herself for doing so. She stopped immediately, because the cats seemed to be silently laughing as well. Not literally, but Blair got the feeling they were smirking. "Why don't you just go kill some innocent butterfly or something?"

After a few moments of staring at the cats, Blair got the feeling that she wasn't wanted there anymore. She backed out of the room and didn't take her eyes off of them until she reached the stairs. She let out a large breath through her teeth that apparently she was holding. "Stupid cats…"

Blair walked up the stairs, startling herself as she heard them creak. _'Now wait a second. She walks up the stairs, and nothing… Maybe it's rigged.' _

She reached the top and began her walk along the long hallway, which seemed to stretch impossibly long like warm taffy across the room. Blair searched the first room she came upon. '_Nope, washroom.'_

The second room looked in however seemed to be hers. And how did she come upon this marvelous conclusion?… Well, her suitcase _was_ on the bed.

Closing the door, she opened her suitcase and pulled out her portable DVD player. Blair checked for her temporary escape that she kept in the player. Yep, Pirates of the Caribbean was securely in place. She closed the player and opened the screen.

_'Finally. Now I can relax properly_.' She thought to herself with the mounting excitement of seeing Captain Jack Sparrow on this little window of light.

Blair didn't, however, realize that the crystal in her pocket was growing rather warm.

For the first time in Blair's entire known history of POTC watching, she became rather groggy. Against her own will, she blacked out entirely, leaving the DVD player running.

**----------------------------------------------- ------------**

Arg. I wrote so much new stuff in there. The good thing about getting my stories deleted, is I can rewrite stuff I wanted to be left out and add things without confusing people. The downside is that it sounded so much better in 2nd person.

MereAngel – Yeah, thanks. It really is a huge monster of a stinker, but what can I do about it, ya know?

x0x-PiRaTe-ShIvVeRs-x0x – Yeah. Hey, good to hear from you again! I'll check it out for sure. Yeah… I hope they don't get me for anything else…

Heavenstar3 – Ah… A new reader, eh? Just as a heads up, I think he shows up in chapter 4… maybe 3, I dunno.

pirate blondie – It's a huge pandemic that should never have happened. It was already like a rule, but they just HAD to clarify it, right?

Rachel Sparrow – After I get this completely up I'll start doing that. It's a long wait, but this is renewing my creative state of mind, so I might rewrite a huge bit of the sequel. Sorry, but it'll take me maybe a month. Oh god! My school starts up again in a month Gah!!

Le Ames – No worries, mate! I will do my best to post one chapter a day, if not 2 a day.

DarkAngelPearl – Yah. No problem there.


	3. Wake Up Call!

I am unhappy with the way this version is turning out. I'll work out some of the kinks, but it was so much better the first way, I might post the old version in a different website. I'll keep you updated on the subject.

**Huge HEADS UP:** In this chapter and ones to follow, I make Norrington a mean guy. My reasoning for this, is because I am making him represent the actual way men could be back then. Also, he was dissed hugely by Elizabeth in the movie, so he can be a jerk if I say so. :P so there! Lol. Sorry, it's just the last time around I got a bunch of angry reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing involved in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean… I do. However, own Tori, and she will be sent to the acid mines if she doesn't review soon….

**------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------**

**Chapter 3**: Wake Up Call!!

_(((Clickety-clack…. clickety-clack)))_

Blair awoke slowly to a loud repetitive muffled sort of clacking sound. She was sitting up straight and the place she sat was rocking slightly. Plus, it smelled a bit. Movements to her left made her open her eyes in alarm.

The movement came from a very old man who was dressed as if he came from some sort of festival. He noticed she was awake and he sat straighter. Blair winced as a headache started up. _'Is this… real? I can't believe it. That crazy old woman was right.'_

"Miss, you've awoken." The man said shakily, showing slight fear.__

"I suppose I have. What is going on?" Blair asked, trying to play the part. She touched the soft walls of the carriage and thought, _'That crystal should come with a warning note.'_

"We are on our way to your uncle's home, Miss Skevvington." He replied giving her a taken aback look.

_'Skevvington? Wow, never a name I would of chosen…_' Blair thought to herself, touching now the lacy blue fabric of the dress she was wearing. "Oh… Of course… Why?" She asked without the need of feigned curiosity.

"That's where you will be living… Do you not remember, Miss?" He asked.

"Why won't I be living with my parents?" She asked, wanting to know what they looked like. It seemed to be a rightful question.

"Miss," He replies gravely while shaking his head, "Your parents died. How could you not remember the tragedy?"

"Oh… I suppose I'm in denial." Blair nearly smacked herself for the therapist-like rebuttal. '_No parents again… Wonderful.'_

"Well Miss Skevvington, I expect I would be too if I were in your position." He replies.

The rest of the trip wasn't quite what one would call 'eventful'. The servant, a man she learned was named Smith, wouldn't shut up about how sorry he was, and it was a great relief to Blair when the carriage stopped moving.

The door opened and Blair was let and met by Elizabeth Swann. "It's you! Oh my god… No way. I'm your big-."

Elizabeth cut her off with a sympathetic embrace and said, "This would be a joyous occasion if only it were on different terms."

_'Oops… That's right.'_ Blair thought and fell into her role again. "It is great to see you."

Blair was let out of that crushing hug only to be met by another. Governor Swann hugged her and said, "My, you've gotten much taller since I saw you last. That was what, 5 years ago?"

"Hmm…" You say, trying to think of something, ANYTHING a bit more conversational. '_Governor Swann is my uncle… Okay, I'll go along with that.'_

"Blair," Elizabeth said, rather more politely than Blair had remembered her from the movie. "I will take you up to your room so we can catch up."

Blair was pulled through the house and led up some stairs when she finally realized she could barely breathe. Taking in short breaths, she climbed the stairs fitfully to keep up with Elizabeth. When she reached the top, she grabbed the railing and gasped slightly for air. Blair also enviously noted the Elizabeth wasn't wearing a corset.

Elizabeth, noting your dilemma, said softly "I have something upstairs that I think will better suit you. You're acting as if you've never worn a corset before… I myself never can understand why they are such a huge deal in London."

"Something else…. Would be nice…" Blair said, regaining her breath. She looked around and loved everything she saw, from the oversized portrait on her left to the dark wooden doors down the hall.

When she could walk again, Elizabeth led her into a room hidden by a door with carved in drawings of many scenic things. When she looked inside, she nearly lost her breath again. The room had a dark red wood four-poster bed and a huge wardrobe closet, half open. The view from the window was equally breath taking.

Elizabeth left the room for a moment and came back with a thinner dress with no corset.

"Thank heavens!" Blair said reaching desperately for the dress.

Elizabeth laughed at her frantic attempts to get free of satans' dress on her own. It was almost a mocking laugh. "Cathy! Marie! Please come in here and assist Blair." She called through the door.

Two maids walked in and pulled Blair behind another door. They hastily took off her dress, while she watched in amazement, and put on the less restricting one.

In nearly no time, Blair was in the new dress and staring wide-eyed at the two young women like they were WWF champions.

"That should be an Olympic event!" She says, still astonished at the speed of which it took them.

"Sorry Miss?" Marie asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Nothing." She replied with a small grin. Blair walked back into the room and the maids left. She walked over to Elizabeth and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Are you all right?" She asks, searching for some sign that you were about to cry.

"I'm fine, really. I never really saw them around much. Always busy, the two of them." Blair replied, trying not to let on that she had no idea how they died.

"That makes sense. I mean your dad WAS a commodore." She replies with slight contempt.

Blair remained silent for a second. "Have I done something wrong?" She asked hurtfully. "Because I'm sorry if I did."

Elizabeth seemed shocked. "Oh. No, nothing at all…" She smiled slightly. "You've changed so much since I last saw you."

"In a good way?"

"I think so." Elizabeth said, warming up slightly. She started up on a story that changed her life. It incorporated an adventure that included pirates and falling in love. She explained the island differently than Blair had seen, without the dancing around a fire drunk with a handsome pirate. It was almost boring, really.

"And what about you and Mr. Turner?" Blair asked, acting like a child wondering what happens after _happily ever after._

"We're engaged." She said, holding up the proof on her finger. "Right now he's in Berlin with his work as a blacksmith. From his letters, I've gathered he's doing really well for himself. I won't see him for a month, and I miss him so much."

Blair smiled politely. _'Damn… Oh well, there's still Jack.'_ She thought, joking to herself.

Elizabeth looked out the window, noticing the sun moving closer to the horizon. "I think we should dress soon."

Blair seemed perplexed. "For…"

Elizabeth slapped her forehead. "OH!! I forgot to tell you!! We had a small gathering planned for tonight! We were going to call it off, but too many people were invited. You don't mind, do you?" She asks, grabbing Blair's hands and making puppy dog eyes.

"Sounds like fun. I don't mind at all… Tell me one thing first… Do I have to wear a corset?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Only if you plan on passing out. I'll go get the maids."

After another Olympic worthy event, Blair and Elizabeth were dressed. Elizabeth had her hair put up in a oversized bun, and Blair kept hers down.

"So… How small is this get together?" Blair asked, moving towards the door.

"One of the smaller ones. I'm sure you'll feel comfortable." Elizabeth grinned and walked out the door and down the stairs, dragging Blair along beside her.

Blair looked down from the stairwell and gasped. There were hundreds of people here, in wigs and varying outfits. The women were clothed mainly in oversized dresses. The floor was littered with them, and they were all gossiping with some laughing at poorly told jokes.

Both of the young women crossed the floor, getting glances as they made their way over to a not so populated area over by a half open window. Blair glanced around in an amused manner, noticing that every man in here had the same wig on.

"Good day, Elizabeth." A man said. He would be almost great looking if it hadn't been for that ridiculous wig.

_'Oh my._' Blair thought to herself. _'Commodore Norrington!'_

"It is a great day, Commodore." Elizabeth agreed. Norrington absolutely ignored Blair while checking out Elizabeth with elevator eyes.

_'Ew… She's got a fiancé you nitwit.'_ Blair thought to herself.

"I think this is to be quite a fun night, don't you agree Blair?" Elizabeth asks, trying to ignore him.

"Not as eventful as an adventure with a pirate!" Blair whispered in her ear.

"Excuse me, did you say '_pirate_'?" Norrington asked.

"Yes, I believe I did say the word pirate." Blair replied, happily noting his raised eyebrow.

"Mentioning a pirate can mistakenly get you the death penalty here." He said in a fact-of-the-matter way.

"And wearing a wig like _that_ will probably get you the death penalty where _I'm_ from." She replied, giving him a nasty look.

Norrington opened his mouth slightly and slapped her. Not hard, but it made a loud sound. Blair only stared in a '…Heh…. Okay….' sort of fashion. "Talking out of place is not acceptable for any woman." He walked away then, in a cloud of anger.

Elizabeth grabbed Blair and hugged her. "Are you alright? Oh my god! He's been such a jerk lately. I think it's because of me. He wouldn't have dared doing that if her knew who you were, daughter of a commodore and all!" Elizabeth said all this in a hurry, trying to comfort Blair.

"Please," Blair said while smiling. "He hits like a girl!"

**.x.X.x. JACK'S POV .x.X.x.**

Jack watched the young woman with a smirk on his face. He had been hiding here, at the slightly open window, trying to get Elizabeth's attention to tell her the great news. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she found out! That was, until Norrington came over. He had a warrant on Jack's head for the gallows… In fact he had several.

He had watched her be sassy with Norrington and smirked until Norrington slapped her. He felt the rage in him rise and then subside when she said _He hits like a girl._

'_Tha' girl_,' Jack thought' '_Is quite the feisty one.'_

Giving up on getting Elizabeth's attention, he now focused on his main love… his rum… Taking a huge swig, Captain Jack Sparrow swaggered off to his second love, 'The Black Pearl'.

**.x.X.x. NORRINGTON'S POV .x.X.x.**

Norrington walked back to the Governor with the slap still stinging his hand.

"Where is this girl whose hand you've given me in marriage?" Norrington asked Governor Swann, wanting to meet the girl so badly. Ever since he heard that the Governor's niece had come to stay, he had the fleeting hope that he may still marry before he is 35.

"I believe, Commodore," Governor Swann replied. "That she is standing over there, next to my daughter, Elizabeth."

Norrington looks in that direction and sees only the young woman he has just slapped for stepping out of line. "In the yellow?" He asks hoping for a reassuring 'no'.

"Yes, that's her! Beautiful, isn't she?" Governor Swann adds, grinning.

"Very." Norrington replies through his teeth. Then he thinks to himself: _'shit.'_

**---------------------------------------- --------------------------------------**

Yes, I kept the curse word there at the end of that chapter from the previous version. This slapping thing brought about an onslaught of angry reviews, but if you read the previous author note, you'd understand, so no angry ones, okay?

Erg. It's 5 o'clock… I hope I can write my other chapter for my other story today. Wish me luck!

Rachel Sparrow – Yeah, well fine. It might be less if I can get two in a day, but with my other fanfiction it's not likely. Yeah… parts… I rewrote so much of this one, but not noticeably so. I miss the good ol' days when they weren't so specific about their rules.

x0x-PiRaTe-ShIvVeRs-x0x – I so preferred the 'You' one also. I made me feel special! And with how sucky this one is turning out., I might post the original in another place.

DarkAngelPearl – I've always preferred dogs. Hah! My friend had a fanfic where Jack was afraid of cats, like in Ranma ½! Too bad it also got deleted.

Hey! Here's something interesting! Last time around when all of this was first posted, I only got 3 reviews! Hah!


	4. Opposing Sides

Gah. Let me see…. Here's life update:

My uncle who lives in Maui wants me to live with him for an uncertain period of time. My dad's police jeep was T-boned by a electric company car that ran a red light, and I was scared to _death_ when a medium sized bat found its way into my room late at night. After being resurrected, I went back to my mother's house and learned that we have mice in the walls… ****

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of POTC….

**----------------------------------------------------------- ---------------**

**Chapter 4**: Opposing Sides

The get together was winding down from a dull accented roar it was beginning to become forced small talk between multiple people, and many were leaving. Blair was standing by the plant next to the door and smiling politely at people who passed through it. Elizabeth approached and pulled Blair to the stairwell.

"Blair, I need to go upstairs to sleep. Don't linger around menacingly for too long, okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you say so…." Blair looked around at the few lingering people. "Wait, how come Norrington is still here?" She asked. _'His welcome has long since expired.'_

"Well," Elizabeth says. "He is on rather good terms with my father, and I expect he is just saying goodbye…. I really can't be sure though… He is usually the first one who leaves…." Elizabeth shrugged. "Oh well…. Good night Blair!"

"Good night Liz!" Blair replied..

Blair walked around through the hall and searched for someone to think. (A/N I for some reason or another I immediately thought of Winnie the Pooh when I wrote that. Strange…)

Blair could hear soft footsteps behind her and she turned swiftly on the spot. Blair could see that over by the painting, Norrington had picked up her scent. He (after she turned on him) immediately turned around as if he wasn't noticing her, and he was rocking slightly back and forth on his heels. Blair turned back and began walking at a faster pace.

'_Okay'_ Blair thought. She tilted her head slightly at a painting as if interested_. 'Creepy old guy with a disgustingly bad wig is following me... Oh don't be foolish. Maybe he is just walking around as I am…'_

Blair continued down the hall and made a fast left and rushed through the door that met her. She flung herself through the door and shut it with barely a whisper of sound. Blair turned and ran at the largest tree next to the bushes and rushed behind it.

Bad idea… Blair stumbled over a man who appeared to be sleeping.

The man sat up and shook his head, then steadied his gaze on the young woman he had seen through the window. "Hey now… Why did ya' just fall on me lass?" The previously sleeping man asked with a husky voice. He smelled strongly of rum…

'_Oh… my… god….'_ She thought to herself in near joy. '_It's Captain Jack Sparrow!!'_

She could have died on the spot if it weren't for the loud sound of a door opening in a huge frenzy.

"Hide behind those bushes over there!!" Blair ordered him and he only looked at her with a growing curiosity. That was, until she mouthed the word _Norrington_ and made a line across her throat with her finger. Then, quick as a rattlesnake, he was behind the bushes.

She waited a second and jumped form behind the tree and scared what little wits Norrington had right out of him. She would have laughed her heart out were it not for the very drool-worthy pirate captain hidden not 3 yards from where she was standing.

"You're following me." Blair said, more as a statement than a question.

"No… Of course not… Well, yes, but only to insure your safety." He replied nearly stammering.

"And since when do you give a flying rat's ass if I'm okay or not?" She replied with a fire burning in her eyes high enough to make Norrington recoil from the heat.

You hear a snicker from behind the bushes and hope that Norrington doesn't hear them as well. "A flying ra-…. You shouldn't be speaking like that!" Norrington accused. "Where did you learn that kind of language?" He asks while you notice the snickering has stopped.

"Your mother." Blair replied coolly. _'That was a very preteen thing to say…'_ She thought. _'… Oh well.'_

More snickering issued from this, but this time a bit loudly…. More like snorting than anything really. Luckily, Norrington was still fuming about Blair's last comment to have noticed.

"I'll have you know that I have it arranged for us to be married, and if you ever speak up to me that way EVER again, I'll have you beaten." He replies in a scary tone.

You were still stuck on the married part of his statement. "I never agreed to marrying a eunuch!" You say with your brow furrowed.

Norrington slapped her hard for this statement. REALLY hard. Blair was seeing stars for a moment and before she could re-gather her thoughts, he said "Anymore of that and I'll see to it that your life be ended at the gallows."

**.x.X.x. NORRINGTON'S POV .x.X.x.**

Norrington walked back through the door he came through fuming about her nasty little mouth.

_'I will marry her_.' He thought to himself. '_If not by her choice, then by my force. I will not enter my 35th year of life alone… This will make my other plans a bit more difficult to execute.'_

He stalked out of the house and entered his carriage, all the while thinking of the marriage plans.

**.x.X.x. JACK'S POV .x.X.x.**

He watched as Blair talked back to Norrington.

_'Flying rat's ass, eh? Never heard tha' one b'fore.'_

He watched with rage as Norrington slapped Blair, sending her sprawling to the ground. He waited until Norrington left to run to her side.

"Luv? You alrigh'?" He asked as he gently shook her.

**.x.X.x. BLAIR'S POV .x.X.x.**

Blair opened her eyes slowly to find the hunky Captain Jack Sparrow bending over her. She tasted blood on her lips, and then she recalled what had just happened. She sat up as silent tears went marching down her cheeks.

"Don' cry luv. Everything will be jest fine." Jack says as he rubs your back.

A slight alarm goes off in her head as she realized that someone was comforting her. And not forced like or anything… it felt nice to be cared for…. Especially by Jack Sparrow.

"I'm fine…" She said as she wiped her face on her sleeves.

"Sure ye are." He said with one of his sexy grins.

"Hold on… why were you in the garden in the first place?" Blair asked in sheer curiosity.

He glanced around for a moment. He was obviously trying really hard to think. " I dunno… I was off to me ship- The Black Pearl-" He added with a smile. Blair gave her best smile back "When all of a sudden I come up here only teh find a bed!! Well, I think it was a bed…."

Blair laughed as she realized what his comment hinted at. "You had a bit of rum, then?"

He smirks. "I always have a bit o' rum."

Blair laughed as he pulled her up off the ground and led her through the bushes. He took her arm and led her off into the general direction of the docks.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Blair asked. She hadn't really made up her mind on the matter if she actually wanted to go with the hunky pirate or not…Okay…. So she has actually made up her mind, but it's still safe to know.

"I want to show you the only love o' my life. Besides me rum… The Black Pearl!!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------**

****

And chapter number four makes an appearance!! Next one tomorrow, next one for my other one, maybe tomorrow.

pirate blondie – I know what you mean, but the sequel is going to go in a slightly different direction. The last one came up with too many dead ends.

Morgan Martin-Jordan – You know, I forgot that I had all the chapters on two different computers! In two different houses! Oops. I had the first three at my dads, 4 through 7 at my moms, and the rest are jumbled a bit.

DarkAngelPearl – I know what you mean. And if he had kids?! I wouldn't envy them.


	5. Got Rum?

Let me start off by saying I'm sorry. A virus got into my computer at my mother's house and we had to delete everything on the computer. Silly me, I had no backup.

I might have mentioned before that I have half of the story on that computer, while the other half is on my father's. I have lost chapters 13- some higher number. I have to rewrite all of those chapters. Yippee.

Also, my mother hasn't reinstalled Microsoft Word yet, and I am only at my father's for 3 out of every 14 days. Needless to say things just got a bit harder for me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POTC or any of its characters…. NO matter how much you deny it Tori, I own you… I have the documents to prove that my 5 cents went into buying you… So what if they're in crayon?!?

****

**Chapter 5:** Got Rum?

Captain Jack Sparrow continued leading Blair to the docks to his precioussss…(A/N sorry… watched LOTR 2 and 3 yesterday. :P) He was recounting a tale about his adventure with damned pirates (literally), a governor's daughter and a blacksmith in which he retrieved his ship, the Black Pearl, back from the hands of Barbossa. It was quite different from the story Blair heard from Elizabeth, namely for the mentioning of sea turtles rather than how hot Will is.

When Blair and Jack approached the docks, she noticed only a small and rickety old rowboat, rather than the looming wonder that is the Black Pearl.

"Jack, where is your ship?" She asked, not quite understanding the lack of awe she was feeling.

"Right here in me pocket, luv." Jack replies with his statement dripping with jovial sarcasm. When he glanced at Blair's face, his own self appreciating smile sobered out, due to the fact that she was not very amused, and he quickly said, "It's behind that cliff over there."

Jack pointed at a cliff that cut off half of the moon.

"I see. Is your pocket over there as well?" Jack chortled and reassured himself that the young woman was not absent of humor.

Blair climbed into the rowboat and grabbed an oar in her usual tomboyish manner.

Jack grabbed the oar lightly and said, "No luv. This is not a woman's job." Blair stared at Jack and muttered lightly about sexism with all the arguments she had used on men over the recent years. She sat down in a huff and tried to apply herself to not talk to him the entire trip to the ship.

The silent treatment had no effect whatsoever on him however, and he began to hum. The humming turned into muttering, and that turned into a full-blown Jack Sparrow musical. Before long, despite herself, she had joined in, having heard the tune a million times before.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Blair cut off into a huge fit of laughing with Jack. He stopped laughing after a second and gave the girl a puzzling look.

"Luv, how do you know tha' song?" He asked.

Blair smiled and said, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Jack eyed her suspiciously. "'Alrigh', you keep your secrets." He said. The rowboat turned past the cliffs and right there, looking remarkable in the moonlight, was the Black Pearl. Jack seemed to have noticed Blair gaping, because he said, "I know. Tha's my pride and joy, tha' is."

Blair smiled and Jack stood to yell for someone to let the rope down. Blair was worried for a moment, because she hadn't exactly passed gym class…. To her relief, the rope was actually a rope ladder, which she thought she might be able to manage.

Jack gave Blair the ladder first and helped her to the first rung. Blair began climbing as fast as she could and hoped that Jack had the decency to look down as she did so. AS Blair neared the top, a dozen or so hands appeared suddenly and she took one gratefully. As Jack got over the side, a crew member asked him a question which left Blair startled.

"I thought you said you quit, Jack?" One asked not so slyfully.

"Yeah! I thought you had also!" One added Jack knocked the two heads of the pirates together, not too roughly, but enough to leave a mark.

"I didn't lie abou' tha'. Don't mock your captain's word or it'll be your arse." Jack warned without a hint of humor. "Her name is Blair. She's a lady friend of mine who I have brought up to show off me ship."

Some of the pirates walked away muttering, "Right… Didn't mean no disrespect."

Jack walked back over to Blair with a sympathetic look on his face. "Sorry luv, but you can't blame them… I haven' exactly the cleanest record."

"Not a problem. Really…. Wait…" Blair said suddenly, remembering one slight detail. "Jack, how did you know my name? I don't recall telling you."

Jack grins slyly, because Blair hadn't yet exactly realized her mistake. "An' how did you know me name's Jack, luv?" Blair opened her mouth to say something and Jack waved her explanation away. "You have your secrets, I have mine."

Jack held out his arm and Blair took it gladly. Jack led her around the ship, under the sails, over the railings and finally, below deck. Jack showed Blair the kitchen, which was inhabited by a cook who looked like a bum to Blair. She remained respectful and smiled pleasantly as Jack took her to the brig. At one side was a hole almost poorly patched up, but it let no moonlight in. "I'm sorry about Norrington." Jack said.

"Yeah. Me too." Blair said. She still wasn't amused by the whole thing, and she doubted she would ever be. "But I swear, if he comes near me again with any talk about marriage _especially_ if its to him, I'm gonna…" She trailed off and made a rather vulgar motion with her hands that left Jack feeling sympathy pain for the man he hated most.

Blair became very exhausted about all this quite quickly. Too much walking around in heels, even if these heels were nothing compared to the stilettos she used to have, the still hurt.

Jack led her back up the stairs and through a door that Blair found held a bed and a large cupboard. Blair more than hesitantly walked into the room. Jack went over to the cupboard and pulled out two bottles of what looked like his rum.

"You have had rum before, haven' ye?" Jack asks while opening

"Well…." Blair knew about her problem. Her mother had the same one. Neither woman could handle their alcohol. Blair had learned of this at a party one year. But, she wasn't about to refuse a drink from Jack Sparrow. "Yes, as a matter of fact I have."

Jack smiles and handed the young woman which confused and intrigued him more and more a bottle.

One and a half hours later… 

"You know, jaaack…. I like… (hic)…rummm…." Blair said with her very garbled speech. She started a giggle fit and dropped the nearly empty bottle on the floor, causing her to laugh even more.

Jack laughed at her predicament and said "I don't think you should go home like tha', luv." Jack turns around to put his now empty bottle away, noticing the silence from behind him. "You can either sleep in Ana Maria's room, as she's out on her own, or ye can sleep outside with the stars watching over you…"

He turned around and found the young woman passed out on his bed.

"Or ye can be a complete bed hog and have me room…" He said to the loudly snoring young woman. He got a blanket from his shelves and wrapped her up nicely. "Sweet dreams." Jack kissed her on the forehead as if it were second nature and only paused a moment after doing so.

He blew out the candle that was lighting the room and stepped out onto the deck. _'looks like I'm jest to be sleeping at me wheel.' _Jack thought to himself as he walked to the back of the ship.

Jack stopped just before he reached there when a look of realization crawled its way up his face. He smiled mischievously and went back the way he came, up to the front of the ship and around a small corner to find Gibbs asleep. Jack seemed amused by this. _'Wonderful watchman. At least I can feel safe at all times with this man.'_ Jack shook the sleeping man awake and stood back.

Gibbs looked around. "It got dark real quick."

"Aye… Get the crew… We be leaving well before sunrise." Jack told Gibbs, who was now wide awake and alert.

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Gibbs replied. He stood and wavered on the spot until he found his footing and set off to ready the crew.

****

****

That's all for now. I'm tired. I want to go to sleep. Grr. Just as an inside fact, I want to say that I am one of those people who start a dozen or so books before finishing one. I have 16 books checked out from the library currently, 4 of which are overdue.

School starts in a week. No, less than a week. DAMN IT! I hate this. I have tough classes. I want to be over with it.

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate – That is really sweet of you! I am glad someone is!

Trella – They were 2nd person POV. Grr. Meanie Meanies!

Terradaina – It has only been so for a while. Usually my life consists of just reading and writing and I'm quite content with that.

Princess Of Pirate – Haha! I'm too lazy to log in most days also. Plus I'm just super pissed at so I don't care anymore.

DarkAngelPearl – Yeah, but look where their genes came from! Yikes! Ha, he didn't have his pistol, which is sad because he should always be prepared for young women getting attacked by creepy men in icky wigs.

Morgan Martin-Jordan – I don't like it so much. I wish I didn't need to do this, especially since I'll be rewriting lord knows how many of these from memory.

MereAngel – You are a person of few words.


	6. Sassy Hangover

Is today a special occasion, you may ask, due to the fact I'm updating consecutively. Well, yes, it's my sister's 12th birthday, but I am not updating because of that. I am just bored. I don't have much of what one calls a 'life'. Seems slightly depressing… Heh, not really, I like doing these over and anticipating for the day when I have to rewrite half of the story.

**Disclaimer**: I own naught of the great and powerful POTC… So far, no plan that hasn't included a human canon device has been devised…

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Chapter 6**: Sassy Hangover.

Blair opened her eyes only to be greeted by a powerful ray of sun that seemed to have blacklisted her. The waves thrashing the ship didn't help her situation. She winced as footsteps that seemed to be coming from a well-coordinated marching band made thundering noises above her. Blair winced as she remembered the night before.

Blair sat up fitfully, trying to ignore the hammer blow-like pounding that was taking place in her head. The last thing she could remember was talking to Jack and taking a few sips of rum… quite a few in fact…

_'I'm never drinking rum again._' She thought to herself. Blair figured that kind of oath needed some sort of loophole, so she followed this thought with: _'…Unless I am afraid for my life.'_. She figured that she must have passed out in Captain Jack Sparrow's bed.

A loud knocking came from the door at the end of the room causing Blair to grimace.

"You up yet?" A familiar husky voice asked.

"Yeah!" Blair said a little sharper than she would have liked.

Jack sparrow swaggered in and immediately noticed that she was squinting in the dark room. "Hangover, luv?"

Blair became slightly pissed and felt another rather violent shove of a wave against the ship. She felt like throwing up. Then a dawning realization stole over Blair's face… "Sparrow!! Why are we moving?!?" Blair suddenly became a bit sharper in her instincts.

"Well ye see…. It's quite a story, so if ye wouldn't mind staying where you are th-."

Blair cut him off and stood close to Jack…. Really close…

**!!!SMACK!!!**

Blair slapped him so hard his head turned away with the impact.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE MOVING, JACK?!?!?" She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. "I HAVE TO GET BACK- HEY!!!" Blair shrieked in surprise as Jack rammed into her, sending Blair sprawling backwards.

He held her down and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!!! Don' let the whole crew know I didn't tell you!!" He says in a voice not much louder that a whisper. He didn't move his hand fast enough, and he found it losing blood between Blair's teeth.

"Gahh!!!" He screamed taking his hand off her mouth but keeping her still pretty well pinned.

"Get off me Jack!!" Blair ordered in a harsh whisper.

"No! Hear me out first!!" He says exasperatedly. _'Damned if I let 'er at me again.'_

"What exactly are you doing?!?!?" Blair screamed, trying to remain angry as she realized Jack friggin' Sparrow had her pinned to the bed.

"Wha' exactly do ye think I'm doing?" Jack asked Blair. He kept her pinned tightly so she couldn't move one bit.

"Let's ponder this a moment, shall we?" She replied mockingly. _'Might as well mess with his mind…'_ She thought. _'Kidnapping me, honestly….'_ " We are in you quarters…. On your bed… You've pinned me down…. And your breathing and heart rate have both accelerated." Jack still looked at Blair questioningly until she arched her brows.

"No!! That's not it at all!!" Jack says in a hurried and quite self-conscious tone.

"THEN WHAT WOULD POSSESS YOU TO KIDNAP ME?!?!?" She yelled straight into his ear. He only winced slightly.

"I have an idea that can help you get out of marrying Norrington." Jack explains. "But you need to help _me_ first."

"What makes you assume I will agree to this?" Blair asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing… But we have already left Port Royal, so ye don't really have much of a choice."

Blair became annoyed. It was one of those times when she agreed with the opposing side, and she cursed herself for it. "Get off of me, Captain."

"Only under these here terms." He responded. "No kicking, punching, _slapping_, biting or hair pulling."

Blair paused for half a moment. "Dismemberment?" A gleam of hopefulness shined through her soul at an opening he had left unknowingly.

"NO!!" Jack says in an apprehensive tone.

"Fine!! Just get off!!" Blair yelled. _'For a handsome and overall charming man, he's a bit much like a pirate… Ha! That's right…'_

Jack hesitated for a moment and reluctantly unpinned Blair. He stood back and held out his hand to help her up. When she took it and stood, he thought, '_She's not so bad… Mostly bark, not too much of a bite in 'er…'_ Blair quickly swung her leg at his knee and sent him flying across the room. Jack cursed when the floor broke his fall less than pleasantly. "Wha' did you do tha' for?" He asked in shock. "I thought we 'ad an agreement of sorts!"

"You mentioned nothing of tripping you Jack Sparrow." She retorted and walked out the door.

"Lass has too much sass for her own good." Jack mumbled to himself. He crawled to the bed and used it to help him up. _'Don' think I'll be teachin' her how to use a sword anytime soon.'_ He thought to himself, rubbing his knees. He didn't incorporate telling her the rest of his plan… yet.

Outside…

Blair stood at the back of the ship, watching Cotton have a heart-to-heart with his parrot. She fumed over Jack and his stupid kidnapping trick. '_I hate him…_' She thought. '_But he saved me from Norrington…'_ She replied… To herself.... _'Yeah, and he kidnapped me.'_ She retorted angrily. _'Maybe he'll help you in the long run…'_ She offered herself. _'Maybe he doesn't care at all how I feel…'_

After a few schizophrenic moments, Blair was snatched form behind and twirled around to find Jack Sparrow looking back at her. "Look, I'm sorry I kidnapped you, alrigh'?"

"Go away." She said, turning back to the water.

"I want to help you, luv." Jack said. Blair rolled her eyes. "Really I do… But I need you to cooperate. I'll fill you in later, because haven't got the whole plan tweaked out. Right now we're off to collect more stock for the ship."

Blair sighed. _'Stocks in, let's see, rum by chance?'_ She joked to herself. "Fine… Wait. Where exactly are we going?" She asked, hoping it wasn't the one place she would not be comfortable by any means…

"Tortuga!!" Jack said enthusiastically.

_'Ah yes… I knew it.'_

"Jack, I really need to borrow some clothing from someone."

"Why? You look just fine."

"I would feel moer comfortable in pants and a shirt if you can spare one."

Jack eyed her questioningly. "You're a strange lass… But I will acquire them for ye."

Blair looked again into her kidnapper's deep brown eyes and found the sight missing something. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was out of place on the infuriatingly handsome pirate. Blair thought long and hard and when she finally understood, she snapped her fingers. "Captain… Where's your hat?"

He looked puzzled a moment. He obviously hadn't realized it was gone. Then a sudden look of apprehension took over his features. "Crap."

**.x.X.x. ELIZABETH'S POV .x.X.x.**

She awoke in the darkness, sitting up straight in her bed. Memories of a dream that had brought her out of her sleep made her shake violently. Elizabeth could only remember faint outlines of the dream, and even those were slipping out of reach of her mind like wisps of smoke curling through the air, getting lost in a sudden breeze. _'That was an awful nightmare….'_ She thought to herself. _'I must go and make sure Blair is all right, even though it was just a dream.'_

Elizabeth stood up and walked to the door. She stopped herself as she heard the voices ringing from downstairs.

"...Right over by the bushes!!" A servant told whomever was listening.

"Look, Commodore!" Came her father's voice. "Inside, on the label! There's a name!! It's too small script for me to read…"

"By God…." Came Norrington's voice.

There was a shuffling downstairs and Norrington's voice filled the house. "To the ships!! You are to have no mercy on Jack Sparrow!! Go!"

Elizabeth gasped. When she heard the front door slam, she ran downstairs only to find her father pacing around worriedly. "What is going on?" She demanded. "Why is Commodore Norrington after Sparrow in such a rush?"

"Apparently, last night he was hiding in the gardens. He and his new fiancée Blair-."

"WHAT?!?" She yelled not believing.

"Allow me to continue… He and Blair had gone into the gardens to talk about the wedding plans, or so he says, and he left her there. Blair has gone missing."

"Oh my god… But how did they know it was Jack?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"They found this." He said, revealing an all too familiar three-cornered hat.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

I knew I'd get it up in time! I thought I might not finish converting it until tomorrow, but hey, this is great too! Yippee! Okay, enough celebrating.

Terradaina – Yes, I'm am glad you agree with me on that aspect. I never really liked the Norrington character, and I take every chance I can to make an ass out of him.

Princess of Pirates – I hope that works. It jus isn't fair, and now I've lost reviews and reviewers due to it. I'm with you though. We should pick a day out of the week and recruit people to storm them with letters on that day. It might work.

Rachel Sparrow – Yep, and now I must recreate much of the story. Life is just one huge pain in the ass and I hate the Chaos theory with a burning passion.

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate – That was an awesome movie! And no, that's not my inspiration though I wouldn't be ashamed if it were. Actually, my old homeroom teacher used to be in the CIA and whenever we asked about it he'd say "If I told you I'd have to kill you.". I think he would actually have had to also, so we never picked at it too hard.

MereAngel – I'm with you there. Conversations are totally not my bag when I'm writing the review, but when I answer them like this after having finished a chapter, I'm all energetic and I don't know when to shut up. All reviews are great, and thanks for being one of the few to do so!


	7. Lunatics and Hammerheads

My mother FINALLY loaded Microsoft Word into the computer! Yay!

Ahem… Attention all faerie tale things… And readers… My school will be going in session tomorrow. Yes. The dreaded and most feared day in all the land is very soon indeed. My schedule is as follows:

1st Period: Advanced Algebra/Trigonometry.

2nd Period: American Studies; History.

3rd Period: American Studies; English.

4th Period: Chemistry.

5th Period: Library Assistant.

The only non homework class I'll have is Library Assistant, which is easy enough. The schedule sucks a lot. Oh well. I'll do my best to update often.

**Disclaimer**: I have found a plan that may result in my ownership of the POTC… It includes a fork, a large pig, and a toothpick… It still needs to be perfected… Until then, I do not own POTC.

****

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Chapter 7**: Lunatics and Hammerheads

**.x.X.x. Tortuga .x.X.x.**

Ana Maria looked at the blue, rolling waters of the Caribbean. She had been living here, at the dock, for three months now, knowing that her love couldn't stay away long. She hoped he would arrive soon, seeing as she had run out of money and food. She even lost her pet ferret… of course… she had used it for food…

Her home wasn't very classy… Maybe that was because of the fact it was a crate…

Her love of this man had lasted ever since she met him. He was irresistible!

She glanced off to her far right, and sure enough, the faint black sails could be seen. It went farther right and hid in the sea cliff. She smiled to no one in particular.

"'Bout time he showed up!" Ana Maria whispered to herself. She stood up and ran into the nearest store, which happened to be a women's apparel shop. She stole the dress nearest the door and ran into the darkest alleyway. "Jack, my love, will not see me dressed as a homeless woman if my life depends on it."

****

**.x.X.x. Black Pearl .x.X.x.**

Jack hurriedly swung the wheel of the Black Pearl, pulling her into one of the pockets of the cliff wall. _'Someone could have seen us… Especially HER….'_ Jack thought to himself.

"Sparrow?" Blair asked questioningly, seeing the frightened look on his face.

"Wha'?" He pulled himself out of a daze. "Oh… nothing…" He replied unconvincingly.

"Thanks for the pants, by the way…" Jack seemed not to be listening. Blair shrugged, not wanting to attempt anymore conversation. She couldn't stand him…. As much as she loved watching him from afar, she was still completely pissed at him.

All of a sudden, the boat caught an unruly wave, collapsing most of the crew. Blair flew dangerously far to the side, falling over the railing. The pants that Jack gave Blair earlier got stuck on the side, ripped, and she started slipping instantaneously.

"HELP!!" Blair screeched and took hold of the railing.

Jack looked around and saw Blair's hands failing their attempt at pulling her back over the side. He dashes to the edge and grabs your hands just as the fabric lets go of the sliver of wood that was your only lifeline.

Jack's hands were a bit sweaty and she slipped away from him and to the blue, sparkling waters.

"BLAIR!!" Jack calls, searching for her for a moment, to find her in the middle of a large pool of sharks. "Ah, great…" He said aloud, pulling a perfect ten swan dive off of the ship and straight on to rescue Blair.

Blair heard a splash from behind and she began to thrash around to look for Jack. She felt something swim by her feet. She looked down and became paralyzed as a hammerhead shark swam under her feet. Her eyes widened in terror as she watched some smaller sharks approached.

Blair was suddenly pulled from around her middle and towed to the ship. A small shark grabbed on to her leg with its razor sharp teeth and began thrashing. However small this shark was, it was really putting up a fight for her leg.. Blair screamed bloody murder and Jack, her savior, looked down. Jack yelled out an incoherent word and he began kicking at the small thing.

Blair was wailing in pain and Jack realized he couldn't shake it off. He continued to pull her to the ship, and the crew members had already set a rope ladder off the side of it to help the two, well three, of them up. Jack grabbed a rung and all of the crewmembers heaved.

As Blair reached the top, Gibbs pulled out his dagger and pried the mouth off of her bleeding leg. He pulled him off and Blair was utterly thankful for the numbing pain that followed. Jack grabbed her leg and said, "Somebody get me a rag and me rum.". Blair's eyes widened at the mention of it, knowing what would come next would hurt. Bad.

"No! Jack, really, I'm fine!! Just bandage it up!" When Jack didn't answer, she added, "Maybe just water will be fine."

"The water, however majestic, is not really the clean type, luv." He said to her empathetically. "I'll try to be gentle." He added..

Blair relaxed slightly. Cotton brought the rum and doused the rag in it. He handed it to Jack and he looked at her for reassurance. She nodded and winced as the rag made contact. She stifled a pain-induced scream and Jack worked swiftly. He cleaned and bandaged it in less than a minute and she looked at him confusedly.

"Me dad was a doctor." He replied at her look. "He taught me how to clean wounds with rum, seeing as how I seemed to get many of them meself."

_'He probably taught him everything he knows about rum…'_ She kept her thoughts to herself.

He looked over her wonderful new look; ripped pants, bandages, wet shirt- Blair covered herself, just now realizing that the crew's view hadn't quite been censored.

"Guess we'll be buying you new attire, seeing as you look like a ship wreck." He said to her jokingly with a grin that made her heart flutter.

She smiled back… _'Okay… Maybe this wasn't all a bad idea…'_

"I think instead of goin' with me to Tortuga, you should stay and rest in me lodgings."

"No… I am quite all-right Captain Sparrow…" Blair said while straightening out her hair. "And besides, if I don't go, how will you ever get me new clothes that actually fit?"

,"Alrigh'. But righ' when we get back, you'll be off to bed for rest, aye?"

"Sure thing." She replied, glad that he agreed with her…

Jack stood up and pulled Blair into a standing position. She tested her leg and found it to be okay to put weight on. Jack took her arm anyway and she didn't protest as she was led to the rowboat.

"Why did you save me Jack?" She asked.

"Well… I guess I felt like leaving you to the sharks was a quite un-gentleman like thing of me to do… It is a pretty immoral thing to do, even for a pirate." He replied truthfully.

Blair couldn't help but grin as the rowboat was lowered to the potentially deadly waters of the Caribbean.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

****

I have to go to bed in a half hour. (sigh). Well, at least tomorrow I will only be at school for 3 hours and 10 minutes… But I still have to wake up at 5:30 in the morning… (grumble).

Princess of Pirates – Jack?!? GAY?!?!? Wow… It would explain quite a bit, but its impossible. I won't allow it. She's wrong… I'm gonna go cry in a corner… lol, not.

Morgan Martin-Jordan – School sucks. Especially my school. I hate it… 98% of the school is Caucasian. Yeah. It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't all stuck up and rich and stuff. Oh well… I'm just glad I only have 2 years here left.

DarkAngelPearl – Quite a handful in fact. She is a trouble maker without trying. Yeppers… I am too… I don't go looking for trouble, it just seems to find me.

Ames - She's just one moody person. I am too. Maybe we all are. (deep moment).

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate – Very cool. My school is the 'PIRATES'!!! YEAH!! Okay, I'm not a very school spirited person, but on game days it gives me a reason to wear a pirate tee shirt.

Crystal Lily Greenleaf – I'm glad you like it! I worked really hard on it a number of months ago and It's been fun putting it back up!

Jacks-Strumpet – We all need a little insanity from time to time… Just can't get carried away with it…

terradaina – Yah… She had a great birthday but she bought a bit of em… interesting items with her birthday money that made my mom yell at her… She's only 12…

ProudMuggleGirl – Yeah, it'd be a real mystery if you hadn't read it already.


	8. Little, Little Red Dress

School is ever so grand, eh?

I can't stand half of my teachers, and I've had many homework assignments, even though it was only 2 ½ days of school. And, I have 3 quizzes next week. Like I said: Grand.

Besides that, everything has been wonderful... Did you know that in older times the word 'wonderful' actually was a synonym for horrible? I wonder how it eventually became to mean magnificent...

**Disclaimer**: The people at Disney caught me trying to steal POTC, and they took my pig. It's going to be featured in the next film, as well as an insane overly obsessed person named Tiffany.... Oh wait.... That's me... I'm suing.... (POTC is still not mine....)

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Chapter 8**: Little, Little Red Dress

Blair had become noticeably warmer towards Jack on the ride over to the docks. He seemed to have noticed too, because he smiled a lot more and took more time to hold her safe under his arm. Although Blair figured that could be because he doesn't want to save her from the man-eating sharks again...

Blair looked again at the town of Tortuga, hoping that she wouldn't be too nauseated by all of the whores and drunken men... She found herself taken-aback from the fact that everything seemed pretty normal. Everyone appeared content and sober._ 'Maybe when it's light out they are like this...' _She glanced at the attire of the women. _'Yet they still dress in things you could _barely_ call clothing...'_

It seems as if everyone is getting ready for something. People were beginning to disappear into taverns and children were rushed out of the town. '_Probably getting ready for dusk, since it is just minutes away.' _she realized.

Jack squeezes her shoulder tighter and she realized the distance had been closed between the boat and the dock. Jack helped her onto the dock, and Blair winced as the bandage moved that were nearing the drying stage on her left leg.

"Gibbs," Jack said to the bearded man still boarded upon the small sanction of wood keeping him from being eaten by sharks. "Stay here and keep watch for us. We might need to make a quick escape."

Gibbs nodded, and before Blair could think of reasons for the hurrying, Jack pulled her hastily towards the town, looking around with each step her took. "OW!!" She yelled as Jack quickened pace, and she held her left leg in pain.

He peers apologetically down at her. "Sorry, forgot." He said in a grimace. He seemed to be worried about something. He checked behind his back and walked only a bit slower.

He was concentrating so hard on looking out forAna Maria, that he forgot about the beautiful young woman who was clinging to his arm for support. Ana wasn't exactly the sanest lass you could come across. About four months ago was when it all began....

Jack and Ana Maria were fighting alongside one another, when a man clubbed her on her head with a plank of wood from a pulley. (A/N I had watched Cyrano when I wrote this part... Some things stuck from the play...) She got Amnesia after that, and had immediately fallen in love with Jack in a stalker-like fashion without knowing any better.

For a month, he tried to pretend that everything was normal, but after finding her breathing heavily above him while he was trying to sleep, he had to take certain precautions.

He had attempted keeping her busy with work that even a self-respecting pirate wouldn't do. It worked for a while, until she got good at it... Then she became quick at it, giving her more time to stalk Jack. Even after giving her all the crew's work, she still had time to be his living shadow. By then he had no way of keeping her contained. He had contemplated locking her in the keep, but he was more of a gentleman than that... So, _naturally_ he had to drop her off in Tortuga after knocking her out, hoping she could take care of her self.

Jack continued to frown and concentrate on his daydream. Blair nudged him and contained a giggle as he jumped, leaving his reverie behind.

"Hmm?... Oh.... Ahem, well.... Uh..." He stammers quickly and looked frantically left and right. "I... OKAY!!" He finally yelled, holding out his arm to a beaten door. A few concerned looks came from the midday crowd as he led her into the shop.

She gave him a puzzled look and he replied with "Said I'd get ye some clothes, now didn't I?"

Blair looked around. _'OH!!' _She thought_. 'A... clothing shop??'_

The clothes in here were all, well, whore-ish. The neck was _way_ too low on all of the outfits. Most were too Spartan for even whores in her _own_ century to wear!

"Uh, Jack?" She asked pleadingly.

"Well... While we're here, ye need to fit in... We'll get you some comfort clothes as well, but one o' these will have to do 'til then..." Jack replied. He apparently thought she was going to slap him, because he closed his eyes and put his hands up protectively. Blair just laughed at this exhibition of actual fear.

Jack opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly. He pulled you over to a rack of the less revealing clothing.

Blair shuffled through them, finally settling on a red garment that covered pretty much everything except for half of her right leg. She grabbed it and found the room to change in. She walked in, only to be followed by Jack. She pushed him out and grinned. "Bloody pirate." She didn't even think it was an insult that time.

Blair tried it on, and she thanked the heavens that it didn't require a corset. The neckline was too low for her taste, but it got the job done.

Blair came out sporting the skimpy dress and Jack grinned. "You look perfect, luv." He said, his eyes lingering for much too long on parts she wished were covered.

"Christ... When do I get to wear a bit more appropriate clothing?" You ask.

"In time. Let's be headin' out... I have to get me shipment of supplies." He replies with a sparkle in his eye.

He paid for her dress and Blair threw her filthy clothing into a crate outside the store. Blair received quite a few catcalls from men who have started the drinking process, but Jack put them in their place. He led her past a large group of men and into a pub called the 'Red Boot'. Jack deterred her away from the tables and towards the bar.

"Jack!! Me favorite customeh'!!" An elderly man with a highly strong accent from the bar declares. "I have ye ordeh' righ' this way!!" He said.

He opened a door just outside the bar and indicated the shipment that had come in. "Thar we go..." He looked beside Jack for the first time and noticed Blair, making her fist appearance as a whore, and added, "Hey, thought ye were quittin'?" He looked her up and down. "I can see why ye came off yer fast, though... She's quite the numbeh'. How much ye askin' fer, luv?" He asked her, reaching in his pocket.

Blair was about to attack him with curse words and nails, but Jack interrupted. "This be mine, Sean. I ain't sharin'."

Blair just stared open-mouthed at Jack. She had no idea how to translate this, but the proclaimed 'Sean' walked away muttering something about someone being selfish.

"Sorry 'bout that luv. Not his fault. Now let's see. Crate number 514..." He poked through all the crates. "Right here! I'll just get someone to pull it to the docks fer me, and we'll be off." Jack says.

He walked around the bar asking random men if they would like to handle his crate. Some of them wandered off, muttering about him being a sick, sick man, while others proceeded to just wave him away. Jack finally found a strongly built man who'll get the job done. Jack swaggered back to Blair, seemingly pleased with himself while the big man picked up the crate and started towards the water. He smiled and asks "One drink, luv?"

She grinned, but said "No... You may, but I've decided no more alcohol for me."

He looked stunned. "Ye don' want RUM?!?" He asked her, astounded that she wouldn't want the all-glorious rum.

"No. I've had my fair share this millennium."

He continued to look at her dumbfounded, but agreed.

While he ordered rum, she looked around the bar. It was almost empty. Then again, most everyone was outside drinking in the early moonlight. Jack wandered over to her and took a large swig of rum.

10 minutes later, after jest and Jack telling off men that approached Blair, they mutually decided it was best if they returned to the ship.

Just when they had walked out of the bar, a young woman, easily recognized by both Jack and Blair, approached grinning.

"Ana Maria..." Jack said, apparently stunned.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

I'll just be leaving you there.

This was one of the more fun chapters I've written, and by the way, I've figured out which chapters I lost, and it's totally not a lot.

_Anyhoo, everyone, and I mean everyone who has read up to this point is **COMMANDED **by me to **REVIEW!!**_

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate – Oh, god, we lost too. The score was embarrassing. 0 to 72. Our team lost all of the good players in the last few years, and now we suck. And also, one of ours broke his ribs, and by some chance of fate, that ONE game we didn't have a paramedic handy. They showed up after a ½ hour.

MiSSZ-SPARR0W – Thanks a lot.

ProudMuggleGirl – The book is spiffy. I don't do the reviewer question thing on this one, because it's a re-do.

Terradaina – Wanta know something weird? The new assistant principal at my school used to work at my older sister's school that's miles away. Freaky.


	9. With a Vengeance

Okay… I'm **SORRY**!! Things have been crazy at my house and I feel terrible for not updating for so long. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me!

One of the reasons for this extremely late chapter is I just moved into a new house. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to move 5 people into a new house? Pretty difficult, since _I_ had to do all the heavy lifting. My back was messed up for many days afterward. But we're settled now, and I loaded Microsoft Word into my laptop, so I might get more time to work on these.

I just received my WASL (Washington Assessment of Student Learning) scores back! They were a whole MONTH late! I took them last April, I believe, and it took 3 days, 4 hours each day to complete it. I'm proud to say that I achieved above average in all areas except Science, and I **aced** the Writing portion, which included two essays! On Monday I'm going to thank my English teacher for taking such a long time on preparation for it.

If you haven't heard, Mt. St. Helens has recently become active again. Yep, seismic activity and they say that magma is making its way to the top of the volcano. There is supposed to be a huge-ish eruption within the next 24 hours. Good times.

**Disclaimer:** I miss my pig…. I think I'm going to send Stephen wearing his women's lingerie to the stupid little mouse. I think I might get him to give me my pig back.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

**Chapter 9:** With a Vengeance.

Ana Maria grinned like she had won the lottery and grabbed Jack, placing a loud kiss on his cheek. Blair noted that she missed his mouth because he had turned to her.__

"Jack!!" She said holding him at arms length. "I knew you'd come back for me!!"

"I…er… I don' kno' what the hell you're talkin' about…" Jack stuttered and winced.

"Of course, you probably didn't mean to leave me here all by my self!!" She proclaimed. She looked in Blair's direction, obviously just having noticed her. "Can I help you?"

Ana Maria noticed finally that Blair's arm was around Jack, and that her little red dress was _very_ small and quite revealing. "Listen, _whore_, he's mine. He doesn't sleep around with the likes of you anymore, since he has me." She said matter-of-factly.

"She isn't a whore, Ana." Jack interrupts Blair's thoughts of how delicate Ana Maria's neck was and how very easily it could be snapped... "She's me sister."

Blair didn't know whether to smack Jack or Ana Maria. _'Sister… We don't look anything alike, jackass.'_

"Oh…" Ana Maria said thoughtfully. You're letting your sister dress like that?!"

Blair took a deep breath to keep from revealing her fangs. "She's a free soul…" Jack said, regretting it instantly as Blair's glare flamed with even more anger. "Look Ana Maria, we need to be off-."

"We certainly do!! We have a wedding to plan!" She interrupted, taking Jack's arm and forcing it around her waist.

Blair swallowed down the bile that was making its way up her throat. "So… You're to be married?" Blair asked, hoping his answer would be the antithesis of what she felt he would answer.

"Ah… Yes." He said, looking Ana Maria in the eyes.__

Blair felt sick. She felt nearly betrayed. "How wonderful."

"Isn't it though?" Ana Maria said. "Now Smack-."

Jack cleared his throat. "It's Jack."

"Right." Ana Maria said, touching her temple which Blair noticed was exposed enough to jam a rock quite cleanly "I haven't the best memory… Now, let's be off to _our_ ship, honey."

"Sure." Jack looked at Blair sorrily.

_'He had better be sorry.'_ Blair thought. _'Stupid, adulterous pirate.'_

Blair followed Jack and Ana Maria, who was stroking his arm as she walked. As they approached the docks, Blair saw the burly man Jack had hired to carry his crate. The man was leaning against the crate and picking stuff out of his fingernails. "Meh paymen'?" The man asked Jack.

Jack looked at Blair, obviously remembering something he was supposed to tell her. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I kind of said he would get a kiss if he took the crate up here…"

"So kiss him." Blair whispered back, wondering why Jack would agree to do such a thing.

"It was you he wanted to kiss." Jack whispered back, trying not to laugh yet at the same time wincing at her look of betrayal.

Blair looked at the man, then back at Jack. _'Oh, HELL no…'_

The man against the crate stood straighter. "I be wantin' tha' kiss… If I don' get it in a hurry, I'm gonna throw this here crate into the water."

Jack looked like he had just been slapped. "Not me rum..." Blair felt sorry for him, and she regretted the feeling more than anything, because she knew what she had to do.

Blair walked up to the big man and attempted to kiss him lightly. He, however had different plans. He took her up in his arms and flung his mouth at hers. Blair felt like screaming, and yet she couldn't because she was gagged and fighting the urge to throw up. _'This is one of those moments that make you need a therapist for life…'_

Jack grabbed Blair away from him and she immediately began to cough and wipe at her mouth. "Be on your way." He said firmly.

The man eventually walked off into the town. He didn't leave Blair's sight, however, until after he turned and waved drunkenly.

Blair shuddered and found she couldn't move until Jack pulled her into the rowboat. Then he placed the crate in the boat, and then Ana Maria. Gibbs watched Ana Maria board and began to whisper into Jack's ear. Jack cut him off with a raised hand.

Blair watched as Jack and Gibbs rowed, and Ana Maria started talking incessantly in her ear.

"He is such a handsome man… I hope the wedding is soon." She states.

"You don't know when your own wedding is?" Blair asked in not so much of a concerned tone.

"No. Jack dropped me off in Tortuga not too long ago, and I presumed he was just trying to surprise me with the wedding plans." She said, thinking of how long she waited and now finally he came back for her.

"Oh…" Blair didn't know what to think of that. She didn't want to think about Jack at all. Not the way he smiles, nor the way he talks, or the way he saved her, risking his own life for hers.

Blair looked over at Jack. _'He looks about as betrayed as I feel.'_

Jack kept replaying the scene in his head, and winced at how horribly he had failed himself and Blair. He didn't want it to turn out the way it had. Ana Maria was supposed to be gone from his life forever.

He hated telling Blair that he was going to marry Ana Maria, but if he didn't agree, Ana Maria might have had one of her fits. He didn't enjoy hurting Blair, but he had to for her own safety.

Jack hoped to tell Blair everything, once he could shake Ana Maria… But that had always been a hard task.

_'I really messed this one up._' He thought. He needed to figure out a plan that would rid him of Ana Maria, and a new plan for Blair, because he felt himself falling for her. He never should have sent or even considered that letter…

**.x.X.x. NORRINGTON'S POV .x.X.x.**

A crewmember came into Norrington's quarters in a rush. He handed some papers from a mailing vessel to him.

"The mailing vessel told us that a ship with large, black sails had just been to Tortuga!! " He says in a rushed yell. "That's Jack Sparrow's ship, sir!! The Black Pe-."

"I am well aware of the ships name." Norrington interrupted. "I want you to tell the rest of the crew to hurry to the town of Tortuga."

The crewmember ran out, shouting orders.

Norrington started to read a letter. His eyes widened. This letter was from none other than Jack Sparrow. It read as follows:

Dear Wig-head,

I have your fiancée and I have a proposition to make.

To this day I have a warrant on me head that asks all

who see me to report me to you dead or alive. I am

asking that if I give ye back your love, you give

me back me freedom. Do we have an accord?

I will be seeing you soon, but from afar is how we'll

be conversing. You won't find me, I'll find you.

Not so sincerely,

Captain Jack Sparrow

Norrington folded the letter and smiled. _'I might just agree to that, Sparrow… At least until I get her back._' He thought to himself. _'Wait… Wig-head?…'_

**.x.X.x. ELIZABETH'S POV .x.X.x. **

She had been hiding in Norrington's closet for quite a while. She had never been a stowaway before and she was finding it to be rather uncomfortable.

She watched him fold a letter and get up from his seat in front of his desk. He walked out smirking, and started to give new orders to his crew.

She got up from her hiding spot and grabbed the letter the Commodore had been reading.

She gasped as she finished, and folded the letter. She would have to find Blair and convince her not to marry him. She couldn't believe that Blair had agreed to marry Norrington even after the way he treated her at the ball.

"He had probably forced her into this arrangement." She said aloud. She folded the letter and froze when she heard the door slam.

"Quite right, you know." Came an all too familiar drawling voice. She turned and found herself staring at Norrington. He sneered at her and added, "I'll be taking you to your proper place now. To the brig."

He grabbed her arm and pulled he through the open door. All she could do was scream.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

Alrighty then, I finished this chapter. The next chapter I have to make up from memory, and I don't know if I can do it.

Please review if you forgive me for being about a month late in updating!

Please review if you don't forgive me for being about a month late in updating!

Please just review!

**Moulin-Rouge-Pirate** – Haha woops. Our team is still losing terrible. I think that this year is a terrible one for football.

**terradaina** – I know what you mean. When I wrote this the first time around, I got the same comment. I live on a terribly small island that no one actually cares to know about in Washington state.

**MiSSZ-SPARR0W** – I never realized how hard I'd have to work my Junior year in High School until it actually started. I have homework like EVERY night and it's just too difficult to get these chapters done. Oh well. Next week we only have 3 ½ days of school, so alls well.

**ElvenSailorGirl –** I'll read it. No prob. Yeah, it's been fun re doing this because I can smooth out the edges a little and realize how much I messed up.

**zzzlazy **– Haha! Yeah I just wasn't getting enough reviews and I was a bit bossy that day. You didn't actually have to obey, though I'm glad someone did.

**ShadowStar21** – Cliffhangers are wonderful and I seemed to get a bit too many of them in this story the first time I wrote it.

**Princess of Pirates** – I feel that. I know that many aren't actually going on to write anymore. I almost did that, but I was having fun here, so I continued.

**DarkAngelPearl **– Arg. Doesn't that just suck? I learned this year that I have to take the following: PSAT, SAT, ACT, SAT II for three different subjects, and that might be it. I take the PSAT on the 13th. Wish me luck!

Okay, thank you for reviewing and I will do my best to update more often.


	10. Literally Rewritten Fates

My father deleted this chapter after I already had rewritten half of it for some reason or another. I think he set our computer back a day or two and the computer deleted it. Whatever the cause, I had to rewrite it.

Not much new going on except that I'm blowing off a whole lot of homework to do this chapter, and Wednesday I take the PSAT.

Disclaimer: I don't rightfully own POTC, but I may unrightfully own it someday… Hey, a girl can dream!

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

****

**Chapter 10: **(Literally) Rewritten Fates

The rowboat rocked as Ana Maria jumped up and down in excitement. Blair attempted to hold her stomach, but she was finding the experience to be rather sickening.

"Ana, please sit down." Gibbs complained and looked to Jack who was twitching slightly.

"I'm just so thrilled!" Ana Maria said, sitting down and fidgeting.

Blair rolled her eyes. _'Agitating would be a more appropriate adjective.'_ Blair looked away from the dark water and focused on Jack, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Talking subsided for the rest of the trip, although Blair had a very restless, annoying young woman in her peripheral vision that would just not stop moving. As the boat approached The Black Pearl, Blair caught sight of a rope ladder falling over the edge. Jack stood up and held out a hand to help Ana Maria stand up and led her to the side, helping her grasp the rope ladder and preventing her from falling over as the rowboat pitched.

Jack turned around and attempted to do the same with Blair, but she pushed his hand aside and deliberately stepped on his foot. She independently grabbed the rope ladder and pulled herself up.

When she reached the top, she found that the crew was all staring at Ana Maria cautiously. She didn't notice however because she was looking over the side for Jack. When he came over the side, she threw her arms around him.

Jack looked around and mouthed something to the crew that accompanied a few hand gestures. Blair turned away, muttering under her breath while Jack came over to her.

"Blair, please don't…" He looked behind him at Ana Maria who was still clinging to his waist. Jack grumbled and muttered, "Later."

"So, Hack…" Ana Maria started.

"Jack." Blair and Jack both corrected.

"Right. Where has your sister been sleeping? Surely not in my room, for that place was a dump!"

Jack gaped slightly while Blair smiled, knowing he wouldn't say the truth, which was his bed. "She slept-no- she didn't sleep."

"Right." Blair muttered. _'First I'm the governor's niece, then I'm his sister and now I'm a bloody insomniac…'_

Ana Maria nodded without a thought and asked, "Where am I going to sleep? I would prefer not to have that room again. It was so dirty and the door didn't work a lot." She looked over to Blair. "Have you even seen it yet? I used to have a different room, but that was before I fell in love with Mr. Captain Pirate here, so he moved me to a room closer to his."

_'Please stop talking.'_ Blair thought to herself, smiling politely while wringing her hands. _'Just stop. Can't hold back psychopathic urges much longer…'_

Before Jack could stop her, Ana Maria grabbed Blair's hand and led her below deck to a room that was across from Jack's. She opened the door and walked in, leading Blair, who stopped at the entrance. _'Holy fu-.'_

"Isn't it strange?" Ana Maria said, sliding accidentally on the surface and grabbing the door to steady herself. The room was considerably less-than habitable. The small, circular window had spider webs all across it, the walls were disgusting and diseased looking, and there was a large amount of some suspicious slimy substance all across the floor. A mop bucket laid in the corner and a barrel stood opposite it.

Jack pulled Blair away from the door and grabbed Ana Maria's hand. "Ah, let's just close this door…" He did and pulled out a large key to lock it.

_'Maybe that's why the door didn't work…'_ Blair thought.

Jack turned around and found the two young women staring at him. One stared in blind 'love', the other with apprehension. "Blair, maybe you could go outside and…" He paused. _'Sulk...'_. He shook his head. "I dunno, maybe someone needs help or-."

"Fine." Blair said, past Ana Maria and pushed the doors to the outside and shivered at the slight cold. Looking around, she found that half of the crew was lounging around and the other half was participating in a loud cacophony of jokes and laughter. Blair sighed and sat down on the ground, itching slightly at the bandage at her leg.

**.x.X.x. JACK'S POV .x.X.x.**

"Why did you send off your sister like that?" Ana Maria asked. "She's really a sweet person."

Jack raised one eyebrow. _'An' she wasn't at ALL thinkin' of wringin' your neck.'_ He cleared his throat. "Well, I need to talk-."

Ana Maria trailed off and looked at the door to his room. "You know, Jack… It's not like I'll be wearing a white gown at our wedding… Could I sleep in _your _room?"

Jack took a step back. _'That wasn't suggestive in the slightest.'_ He shook his head. "That's not a very good idea."

Ana Maria stomped like a toddler on the verge of a tantrum. "Why the hell not?"

Jack saw her losing composure by the minute and fire seemed to be rising in her eyes. "Uh- What I meant was, maybe you-."

"Excuses? You're giving me excuses." Jack noticed Ana Maria's hand twitch and lower unconsciously to her scabbard.

"No." He grabbed her shoulders, realizing her had no weapon. "It's fine, just not in the same bed, aye?"

Ana Maria relaxed and sighed. "That's fine, I suppose."

Jack released a small stream of air between his teeth. Ana Maria opened the door to his room and sat on the bed. Jack snapped and went over to his cupboard. "Rum?" He said, taking out a bottle.

"Oh! A celebration." She said, eagerly taking the bottle.

_'Actually more like an issuing of a sedative.'_ He smiled politely and watched her take a huge gulp.

**.x.X.x. ELIZABETH'S POV .x.X.x.**

Elizabeth sat against the bars of the cell she was in, scratching absentmindedly at the floor. "This is great. Absolutely perfect way to be heroic and save Blair." She picked up a pebble she had found and feared that given enough time, she would have a name for it.

She sighed and listened to the distant voices of Commodore Norrington and some other person.

_"You really don't get it. She…"_ Elizabeth strained to hear his voice.

_"It's just a girl! No point whatsoever… Did you hear that?"_ Elizabeth cocked her head. A large thump came from some part of the ship, and she heard a stampede of footsteps cascading along one side of the ship.

These distant noises were all confusing to Elizabeth. "Now what on earth…."

A louder crashing noise came from Norrington's quarters and scrambling sounds made Elizabeth nearly faint. "Pirates? What if it's Jack?!" She stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs. "HELP!" She banged her fists on the bars. "I'M DOWN HERE! HELLO?!"

She paused to listen and heard no one coming down the steps. Norrington could be heard pleading from his room. _"Please, just don't hurt me. Take him, he's more sacrificial than I."_

Elizabeth laughed. "Wimp. Wait 'til I tell everyone." She listened again to see if anyone had heard her, and when no sound came from the stairs, she began to yell again. After another minute, she had to stop and hold her throat. She leaned against the wall and coughed. After a few minutes of self-pity, she heard a singe pair of footsteps approaching.

She stood up quickly and raced to the bars of the cell. "Hello?" She croaked. The footsteps paused and then hurried down the steps. Elizabeth craned her head to see who was approaching. A familiar person turned the corner and Elizabeth gasped. "Will?"

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

****

I hope I remembered everything. This took me oh, about one and a half hours to rewrite. I should get to my homework soon. Bah.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please keep it up! One word will do, but sentences are nice as well!

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate – Arg. Six? That seems to me to be a horrific number of people to move. I suddenly feel better about our move. Our team hasn't won any games yet. I don't think we ever will.

ShadowStar21 – Yay! No more waiting! I did pretty well this time, considering I didn't need a whole month….

Princess of Pirates – I just got a laptop also, though it's not new… It was my grandfather's, and it doesn't work for anything except word documents…

ProudMuggleGirl – New story? Gosh I better get back up to speed. After I post this chapter I will.

Jess – I did! And it didn't take me a month!

MiSSZ-SPARR0W – Yeah, just smoke and ash and stuff. It was always on the news, and yet there wasn't anything but ash. Ah, well. I'm safe from all volcanoes cause we are surround by water, so when everyone else dies, we'll be able to re build the population… Not a happy thought though, is it?

ElvenSailorGirl – Good luck to you too. It'll be fun… Well, as fun as the PSAT can be. Thank you for forgiving me!

DarkAngelPearl – Lucky you, and thanks. It'll be fun taking all those tests and getting excused absences for each class I miss because of it! You see, there IS a method to my madness.

Raz 42492 – Okay!


	11. Why?

**Sorry.**

Erk… Sorry. But, good news, the trimester ended! I'll have easy classes! YAY! I've had this finished for a week, but the day I got to post it, the site is down. Damn, right? And then, last Wednesday I come over to my dad's house again to post the chapter, and GRR! The power surge that happened on the island broke our phone thingie outside, preventing us from getting online. It was all fixed by Friday, but my father took over the computer and I let him because he was going through withdrawal, and all I've been able to do up until now is check my email.

**Sorry.**

I got my Chemistry finals back on Wednesday! This is the one test I was sure I was going to fail, and I passed with a 94! Woot! That is the highlight of my week. On Thanksgiving Day I stayed home alone while my family went out to dinner… Boohoo! No, it was actually great, all except for the fact that my dad decided to defrag the computer during that time.

**Sorry**… Again.

**Disclaimer:** If I don't receive ownership of POTC soon, I will start singing in front of Walt Disney Studios… Not just any song… Ahem. "I know a song that gets on EVERBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! Oh, I know a song that gets on EVERYBODY'S NERVES, and this is how it goes!! (Wash, rinse, repeat, etc…)

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

**Chapter 11**: Why?

Jack looked over at the unconscious Ana Maria, thanking the lord for her non-existent tolerance for rum.

Jack stepped outside his room and searched for a few crewmembers. He spotted Gibbs and Cookie, the world's worst cook, playing cards in the kitchen.

"Havin' trouble sleepin', Jack?" Cookie asked. "But then again, I would too if I was sharin' a room with a mentally disturbed young woman who was obsessed with me." He added with a chuckle.

Jack ignored the snide remark. "Could either of ye gather some of me crew to clean out the storage room for Blair?"

"I suppose I could…" Gibbs trailed off and looked at Jack suspiciously. "Ye don' fancy the lass, now do ye?"

"Don' be ridiculous, man." Jack said. "Tell whoever ye get to do the job to make it fit fer a lady, aye?"

Gibbs eyed Jack skeptically. "Aye."

Jack walked out of the kitchen. Before he could get out of hearing though, he heard Cookie say, "I'll be winning this here bet any day now…"

Jack brushed off the comment and walked upstairs to the deck. He looked around, and finally found Blair struggling with something at her leg.

Blair had been trying to remove the bandage around her thigh for the last ten minutes. She was one of those people that always seemed to have the urge to pick at a wound, scabs in particular. The blood had crusted so roughly that she was afraid to open up the bandage in fear of the wound opening again without another bandage handy, hence the slow pace.

Blair jumped at the sound of someone walking up behind her loudly. She found that Jack was staring at her sympathetically while giving her the impression that he wanted to break out laughing.

"Would ye mind terribly if I helped you, luv?" He asked getting down on his knees to help her.

Blair was about to reply 'yes' with all of the enthusiasm she possessed, until she remembered Ana Maria. "I think I can manage, Captain Sparrow."

"It's Jack, luv." He replied, smiling at his obviously wonderful flirtation skills.

"All the same, dearest _brother_." She replied.

Jack winced at her mention of his lie. "Ye won' be able to get it off by yourself, Blair." He grabbed her leg without letting her protest further and examined the predicament she'd gotten herself in. Jack examined the further damage she'd brought upon herself in her desperate attempt to yank the bandage off. He shook his head and stood. "Come with me." He pulled her up to her feet despite the chronic pouting.

Blair limped downstairs with Jack leading her to a foreign room in the back of the ship. He opened the door and she sees that it is not the most hygienic place one would want to be. The room itself wasn't much larger than a medium sized walk-in closet. In it was a counter, shelving unit, along with what would be a bench if it were a bit lower to the ground.

Jack sat her at the oversized bench and leaned back against a counter to determine the less painful way of taking the bandage off. He sighed and took a step closer. "This'll hurt a bit, luv." He warned. Blair gritted her teeth as he prepared to wrench off the bloody bandage. In one quick tug, he pulled it off.

Jack looked up and smiled lightly. "You alrigh'?"

"That didn't hurt one bit." Blair said while her eyes watered making her vision blur. She wiped it away and looked up. Jack smiled and she cursed her stomach for fluttering.

Jack expertly cleaned her lower thigh of the crusted blood. She looked down and was amazed by how small the wound actually was.

As Jack finished wrapping the bandage, he looked at her. He looked as if he was trying to prepare himself for a speech. Before he could get a word in edge-wise, Gibbs barged in.

"The room is prepared, Cap'n!" He said. He paused and looked at the scene that was taking place. Jack's hand was on Blair's waist, and they were behind closed doors… Blair made a face as she guessed what the man was thinking.

"Well, Blair." Jack said, attempting a NFL-worthy save. "Seeing as how the wound is healing quite nicely, you won't need another bandage for maybe 3 days."

Blair nodded and stood up from the bench. Jack pushed past Gibbs, and she followed. "I've had the room cleaned up for ye-." Gibbs said.

Something in Blair's mind clicked. "Hold up a second… The storage room?"

Jack stood straighter and awaited his complement and gratitude coming from her. "That place is rank! It's hardly fit for any inhabitant! Dou you expect me-."

Jack put his hand over her mouth. "Aye. It was inhabitable, and now it is quite fit for a lady, right Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded vigorously and walked off.

"It's your room now Blair." He opened the door and Blair stifled a gasp at the transformation that had taken place. The mops, buckets, and goo was all cleaned up. There was a beautifully made up bed and a lamp in its place. It looked as if could have never been a storage room.

Jack peered in and seemed to be equally as surprised. His mouth was open slightly and Blair swore a fly flew in and out. She poked him to pull him out of his reverie, and he looked into her eyes.

"Look… I've been meaning to tell ye something… Let's sit down, shall we?" Jack said, trying to regulate his breathing. He sat on the bed and Blair followed suit. "It's about Ana Maria…" Jack carried on to tell her the story of Ana Maria's amnesia and newly found insanity and obsession.

"If she doesn't get her way, she has these fits… She will become rather rash and violent." He said, attempting to conclude his story without grimacing.

"So you're saying, that she has the tendency to become completely psychotic?" Blair asked, becoming worried for her and Jack's well being.

"Potentially, yes." He replies. He put his arm around her and her heart beat faster. "But I promise to do anything to keep you safe…"

Blair smiled lightly and Jack leaned in closer. "You know…" He said. "I've been meaning to tell you something…"

"JAA-AACK!!!" Came a shrill, and rather drunk voice from across the hall.

Jack looked at Blair with regret and hurried out the door muttering, "Sorry."

'_Damn it!'_ She cursed in her head, throwing herself down on the bed.

**.x.X.x. ELIZABETH'S POV .x.X.x. **(A/N I really am **sorry**!)

Elizabeth and Will were sitting in Will's quarters on his ship, _The Blacksmith._

"I want you to explain to me why you are not out exploiting your work, and why you have taken over Commodore Norrington's ship." Elizabeth demanded.

"Well," Will replied while rubbing the back of his neck. "It's quite a long story-."

"I could care less, Will! Tell me everything!" she demanded, standing up to put on an intimidating composure.

"Okay… Just let me think of where to start…" Will started. He put up on finger. "First, you supported me that day we stood up to your father and Norrington." Elizabeth sat down. "Since you seemed to support the whole idea of piracy, I thought you wouldn't mind if I took up a nonrefundable job."

"Where is this leading to?" She asked.

Will itched his right arm. "Please understand I thought you were okay with this. I felt awful when you had started to talk of pirates as if they were the most vile things on the face of the earth…"

"You didn't…"

"I have not been out because of my blacksmith work. I was going to turn back and come home, I swear I was, but I caught up with the East India Trading Company…"

Before Will could continue, Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. She found a burn-mark in the shape of a letter p on his arm. "Oh, Will…" She put her head in her hands. "How-."

"I had to tell you that I was touring with my swords and swordsmanship, so as not to break your heart, and I just kept lying so you wouldn't find out… I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth didn't want to hear any of this. She didn't want to believe that her love was now near the top of the list of Norrington's people to hang at the Gallows.

"This is awful, Will. You should have told me at the very least."

"I know. I am terribly sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

Elizabeth hesitated. "You realize you'll have to make it up to me." She said.

"Anything, my love." He replied, taking hold of her hand. "When you think of something, let me know. I have all the time in the-."

"My cousin has been kidnapped by our pirate friend, Jack Sparrow." She said.

Will cocked his head in confusion. "You have a cousin?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point." Elizabeth answered, waving her hand around as if to swat a fly. "Jack has taken her against her will, and Norrington, the man she supposedly agreed to wed-."

"She couldn't have actually accepted a proposal from that creep on her own will." He retorted in a factual manner.

"Yes, well I happen to agree with you on that… But what about her going with Jack?" Elizabeth asked. She told him about the letter written to the Commodore, including the lovely name of 'Wig-head'.

"Sounds like Jack…" Will muttered. He sighed. "I guess I could try to help her, but only because you asked me to."

Elizabeth smiled at Will and kissed him on the cheek. "Knew you'd agree."

**.x.X.x. BLAIR'S POV .x.X.x.**

After a long night of dreaming of a certain dreamy pirate captain, Blair awoke feeling quite refreshed. She smiled to herself, thinking, _'He almost kissed me…'_

Blair rose from the bed and got dressed in her little, little red dress, taking extra time to fix her hair. Now that she had near proof that Jack liked her, she figured she wanted to look good for him.

Blair walked out of her room and through the door that led to the deck. She took a deep breath and waved when she saw Jack and Ana. Blair walked slowly over and took Ana Maria's arm. _'Might as well go along with this for now…'_. "Good morning, Ana."

She looked away from Jack and smiled back at her. "Beautiful morning." She replied.

Jack looked down at Blair and said, "Very."

Blair blushed a light pink and looked away so as not to provoke Ana Maria. The day seemed quite nice, with the breeze flowing through her hair. Jack elbowed Blair in a good mannered sort of way and pointed towards the land mass that was quickly approaching. "We'll be getting off at the next town to pick up some food supplies and work clothes for ye, sis." Blair nearly cringed at the word, but she hid it with a smile. "After all," He continued, "You keep attracting too much attention and I need my crew to be on their full guard."

Blair looked around feeling utterly self-conscious and saw that a dog with 3 heads would have attracted less attention than she. "Great." She said uncomfortably. Jack laughed. "Which town would that be?"

"Port Locke!" Ana Maria replied.

"Oh." Blair couldn't think of anything clever to add to that, so she said, "How nice."

"I'll say!! The best markets are to be found there! We're going to have so much fun getting to know one another!" Ana said jovially. "This'll be a great time for you and me to bond, I mean, after all, we're to be sister in laws, aye?"

"Right." Blair replied. _'Great… More time with Ana…' _Blair inwardly shuddered at the thought.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

****

Heh. I finished. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Again, sorry. It's an awful habit to have to break, and I'm SORRY! I totally meant to update soon. But here's the good news: I only have 3 days of school next week, allowing me to update next weekend for SURE! If I miss updating a week from today, I will die a horrible, painful death. That a good enough promise?

I usually don't do questions for the reviewers anymore for this story, but because I really messed up, here it goes:

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS:** _What is your favorite flavor jellybean?_

By the way, in accordance with the above question, jelly belly jellybeans have many flavors, so don't say this is a hard question.

ShadowStar21 – But apparently you had to, right? **Sorry.**

ElvenSailorGirl – 'Soon' is a word not in my vocabulary apparently… **Sorry.**

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate – Lol! Yeah, we keep losing with margins of at least 60… 2 years ago we were unbeatable, or so it seemed. **Sorry.**

terradaina – I think we receive the scores in a week or so, and I may post them… Meh. I will get around to posting the 12th chapter soon, but with my record, I won't make any promises. **Sorry.**

Princess of Pirates – Yep. I posted I don't know how long ago, but it was before I took the PSATs so it was maybe 2 months ago? Yikes. **Sorry.**

ProudMuggleGirl – Yep. **Sorry.**

MiSSZ-SPARR0W – Em… Dying of anticipation? Are you dead yet? If not, then DAMN you got some stamina. **Sorry.**

gem – Yeah, but it's still a National Merit Scholarship Qualifying exam. That's big, though I know it does not directly affect my future, it may cause my parents to consider giving me an allowance for the first time in my life. **Sorry.**

pirate blondie – Aww! I have become emotionally attached to it myself, though I don't know about it being better this time around. **Sorry.**

DarkAngelPearl – Erk. I know, I almost always leave cliffhangers, but it is fun to see desperation in the reviewers, though I am led to believe that I am responsible for the possible death of MISSZ-SPARROW. I hope she's okay… **Sorry.**

ikke-Misses Orli and Johnny – Fantastic? Sure, I'll take that. Heh. Well, at least now you know that those reminder things don't work very well, although if everyone became that persistent I would update sooner because of pressure. **Sorry.**

Rhiannon0018 – You're a bit spastic. Yes, go check out her story and Timeline did NOT suck! It was a great movie! I don't even know if I'll apologize to you for not updating… **Sorry.**

Lonaargh – Lol. I agree. Quite a thrill that would be… Ahem… **Sorry.**

wild-lotus – I love that quote! Lol! Thanks for reviewing and… What else was I going to say? Oh yeah… **Sorry.**


	12. A Turn at the Horizon

To tell you the truth, this chapter has been done for a month and a half. I'm just coming to terms with how lazy I actually am.

Lemme see… An update on my life…

I was in Jewelry class a while back and as I was taking off my mask, it got caught on my nose stud. The hole ripped a bit and something got inside and infected it. Well. Woohoo, right? Anyway, the next morning it was all swollen and it began to bleed copious amounts and I had to take it out. :(. I've had it for two years with no incidents and it just really sucks. I may get it repierced in the future.

I received a printer for Christmas that won't work on my laptop and a pair of footy pajamas (as a joke). Woop de doo. Two things I will never find use for EVER. (Tori, you may insert your "clever" comment here.)

**Quote:** _"Just because something doesn't do what you planned it to do doesn't mean it's useless." _– Thomas Edison

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Don't own anything relating to POTC.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

**Chapter 12**: _A Turn at the Horizon_

Blair kept a blank expression while sitting next to Ana Maria on a rowboat making its way to the docks of Port Locke. She was slightly irritated at the somewhat hyper and altogether jovial pirate captain sitting across from her, who was talking incessantly. Gibbs was staring into the water as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world, while Cookie was twiddling his thumbs and watching Jack with subdued absurdity.

"-The people are absolutely great an' easy to get along with, righ' Cookie?" Jack asked.

"Aye."

"Ain't no place better. Cookie 'ere used to live there."

"That I did."

Blair tuned out the conversation and focused on the approaching land mass. _'Isn't too spectacular a sight. Quite bland actually.'_

"-Watch what you're doin' there Cap'n!" Gibbs voice suddenly burst into Blair's thoughts. "Nearly knocked me overboard!"

Jack was making quite a spectacle of rowing the boat and trying to refrain from making wild hand gestures. "-You'll really love it. It's absolutely prime location fer… Are ye listening to me?"

Blair shook her head and glanced over at Ana Maria, who was watching the spectacle with what looked like a smirk.

As the boat approached the dock, several men appeared and held the boat close to the dock while one man tied it down.

A few eager men helped Ana Maria and Blair out and left the men to help themselves out. _'These people are awfully polite… Or in great need of a companion…'_

When everyone was out of the boat, a man with a huge smile and reddish hair approached. "Could one o' ye write yer party's name and date of departure in this here book?" He asked.

Jack went over and did the honor.

"Doesn't it usually cost something to tie up a boat?" Blair asked, remembering her precious DVD.

"Not here, lu- I mean- sis…" Jack said. Ana Maria approached at that moment and pulled Blair's arm and began to lead her away from the dock.

"Where are you two off to?" Jack asked nervously.

_'Precisely what I'd like to know…'_ Blair thought.

"I'm gonna take her to some of me favorite shops. I'll be back soon, hon. Don' worry!" She said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Jack looked over at Blair apprehensively. "We'll be fine." She said, not believing her own words.

"Aye." He said, not hiding his concern.

Ana Maria blew him a kiss and pulled Blair off into the general direction of the clothing shops.

"Now, Jack said ye needed some clothing to work in, and I happen to agree if that's the only thing you have to wear." She said, pointing out the red dress that Blair had grown a bit attached to. "This store here is the best around for comfort clothes." She added, pulling her into the shop without windows.

Blair's eyes took no more than a second to adjust to the dusky darkness. The clothing in here wasn't so bad… "What's the name of this shop?"

Ana smiled sheepishly. "Well… I can't exactly read. I don't know the name, but I know from experience that this is the absolute best women's clothin' shop in the Caribbean."

"Only women's?" Blair asked, touching a pair of pants that were hanging.

Ana Maria caught on right away, if not a bit off-target. "This be a pirate town, Fair-."

"Blair." She corrected as if it were second nature to her.

"-Right… Such a difficult name… Anyway, as I was sayin', this town be runnin' a bit differently then the one's ye be accustomed to." She said, pulling Blair off to what she thought was her size.

"These here look like they fit." Ana remarked, holding up a pair of pukey orange colored pants.

Blair looked at her, then the pants, and then her again. She shook her head in disgust. Ana shrugged and put it down. Blair wandered a bit and grabbed a pair that weren't hard to look at. They were a thick material and were a reddish brown in color.

"These?" Blair showed the pants to Ana Maria.

She looked at them, and then at Blair. She was the one who shook her head this time. "Those won't breathe very well… How 'bout these?" She said pulling out a burnt amber colored pair. "They shouldn't cook your legs as if you were over a fire." She added with a smile.

Blair put down the pants and took hold of the ones Ana was referring to. It felt like these pair of pajama pants she once had. "Where can I try them on?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Back there," She says, pointing to a curtain. "I'll keep watch, aye?"

Blair nodded and shuffled behind the velvet curtain. She pulled them up under the dress and examined them carefully from every angle, well aware that she would be wearing them in front of Jack. The pants were very comfortable, though it flaunted a bit more than what was allowed at one school she went to.

Ana Maria's arm appeared with two shirts hanging on it. "This should go perfect with it." Blair took them gratefully and put them on, completely taking off the dress. The outfit was not bad. It was not anything you'd see on a 20th century runway, but it wasn't too outlandish.

Ana Maria's voice came from behind the curtain. "You done?"

"Yes!" Blair replied. Ana Maria walked in and nodded her head in approval.

"Nice… Well, Jack gave me a lot of money to spend on the two of us, and I don't think one outfit will do it justice…" She said, hoping Blair would approve of some extra shopping.

Blair found herself smiling in response. "Great." He was going to pay for calling her 'sis' that many times. "Let's go!"

Blair wore the clothing out of the store, carrying the dress at her side while Ana Maria paid. She saw a bookstore and just stood outside it for a moment, waiting for Ana Maria. She felt Ana grab her arm and she asked, "Can we?"

Ana took one look at the store and her eyes widened. "You can read?"

Blair smiled and as an answer led her into the store. The bookshop was not exactly filled to the rim with knowledge. Blair picked up one book and noticed only pictures filled the pages. Nodding carefully, she put the book back.

Blair moved along the shelves and grew more hesitant to stay in the shop. For one thing, the majority of the books were in a language that wasn't yet known to her, and the ones that were in English had such bad spelling and grammar that Blair got a headache just reading the titles. Ana Maria led her out of the store while she pouted.

Ana Maria asked Blair to get some flowers for her and Jack's room while she went into a store. Blair looked for the most gaudy and colorful flowers she could find to contrast with Jack's taste. She settled on this unnamable mixture and Ana Maria burst from the shop she had just been in.

She eyed your selection. "Very pretty." She was holding a new package. "Well," She started, seeing Blair's expression. "I figured the two of us are going to need these when our monthly visitor arrives." Blair hadn't even figured that into her thoughts at all.

"What would I do without you…" Blair said without realizing.

Tears started to brim the eyes of Ana Maria and Blair cursed herself. _'No… not emotional attachment… Not now…'_

"That means so much to me Blair!" She said.

_'Great, she even got my name right.'_ Ana Maria continued on about how nice a person Blair was and Blair couldn't help but feel guilty. Here she was, telling her how good a person she was, and she was scheming on how to get Jack and her apart.

After several hours of almost entertaining wandering, people watching and 'bonding', Blair and Ana Maria were on their way back to the docks to meet up with the guys, or to be perfectly honest, Jack.

As Blair turned the corner, she found Cookie, Gibbs, and Jack closing up a VERY large crate. Jack turned as Blair and Ana approached. He looked Blair up and down quickly and looked back at the crate grinning.

"Well," Cookie said, seeing the women approaching. "The situation is, that there isn't really any room for all of us and the crate to go on the ship at once, so we'll need to make two trips. Me, Gibbs, an' the crate will go first, and Gibbs will come back in the rowboat to pick the rest of ye up."

Blair didn't know whether to feel excited about being with Jack, or irritated that she'd have to wait on the docks another half an hour or so alone with the 'happy couple'.

"Well…" Jack said while Gibbs and Cookie just stood there. "Off with ye!"

And with that, Gibbs and Cookie scrambled into the rowboat and took off in the direction of the ship. Jack kept stealing glances at Blair as Ana Maria told him of their exciting day out. "-An' then we went to a book shop, and-."

"Bookshop?" Jack asked, eyeing Ana Maria. He raised one eyebrow and gave Blair his full attention. "You can read?"

"Yeah." Blair said while laughing a bit.

He smiled back at Blair and continued to listen to Ana Maria, only this time he kept his eyes to the water.

The wait was almost boring, if you discount the moment when Ana Maria tried to attack a sea gull. Blair kept her smile to herself as Ana Maria scared them away and nearly fell into the water. _'Almost.'_ Blair thought.

In thirty minutes, Gibbs rowed up. He helped Blair in first, then Ana Maria with a grimace, and then he sat down, waiting for Jack to board.

"How come ye always help the ladies in, but leave me to help meself?" Jack asked with sarcasm, as he made his way into the boat.

Gibbs looked at him astonished and stammered, "Ah… Well, Cap'n…. Ye see, I-." He cut off when Blair's giggles turned into all out laughter. He hadn't realized the statement was all but oozing sarcasm and that made it twice as hilarious.

Gibbs blushed and began to row with Jack. Jack continued to smile throughout the whole boat ride. The waters were a dark blue, and the setting sun made a contrasting orange sky.

The ride was pleasant… That is, until they reached the ship… Or rather, ships….

Jack looked at the new vessel and recognized it immediately. "Turner." He muttered.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

****

Well… I added nearly a whole page in there somewhere. I think I will have to rewrite the entire 13th chapter next time around. I hope I can remember it all. (For those of you not under standing the above statement, just know that I had posted this story before and it got deleted after it was finished. I didn't have any form of backup and my mother's computer got a virus. Half of my files were on that one, half on my dad's. Let's just hope his doesn't catch a virus anytime soon.)

**QUESTION FOR READERS:**_ What is one event you hope to never have to relive?_

My answer for the last question is: Sour lemon.

MiSSZ-SPARR0W – When did Cherry flavored jellybeans become boring? … Okay, maybe when they were first invented. Have you ever tried sour cherry?

ElvenSailorGirl – I guess I can admit to being excessively lazy now. When I first started on F F . n e t, I would have these things out in no time at all. When I first started this story, I had the first four chapters typed and posted in less than 24 hours! But now it's like it's too much effort.

terradaina – Yeah, I thought over apologizing for this late one, but I thought there is really no excuse for it, therefore I shouldn't be forgiven. 'Cute and Fluffy'? Erk. I really try hard to avoid those kind of things. Oh well. Can't rewrite the past… Wait a tic… Yes I can! That's the beauty of it!

ProudMuggleGirl – Norrington shall forever remain evil in my mind. Why are you making 'Face the Strange' so short? I'm rewriting this entire story as I told you before, and it's gonna be a bit more trippy.

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate – Well, sorry. Can that 'missing limb' be replaced by my unfortunate accident in jewelry? I really do miss my nose stud. I even have 'phantom' feelings for it. Sometimes it feels as if it's still there.

ames – I do believe that Grape jelly beans exist…

wild-lotus – I have a whole book of quotes that I've collected. Have you seen those gross Bernie Botts every flavor beans? Ha! I once tricked my stepmom into eating a vomit flavored one, and just guess what she did in the parking lot bushes!

Alamo Girl – It's not an easy feat to write in the pirate jargon. I sometimes forget to write it that way and it just isn't the same Jack without it.

DarkAngelPearl – I can't kill her! She has an importance in the plot later on that she never had before.

Raz 42492 – No. He's just been caught in the pirating act, so to speak, and been branded a pirate. I did make that a bit confusing.

Angel's Heart, Demon's Mind – I have no idea when the next book in Christopher Paolini's series comes out, but I'm eagerly awaiting it!

amanda-gurl – It's the 'a.s.a.p.' thing that confuses me. I'm not good with deadlines, as my grades over the years have shown.

Jasmine Sparrow – I'm glad it's not overbearingly different, though I will be mercilessly changing the sequel.

To those of you who wrote 'review soon', uh… No. Rar.

**Well, that's it. Please review, even though I've been excessively evil and late in updating!**


	13. Ships Ahoy!

Okay… I'm not even sure how long it's been… Much too long. I honestly tried to write this so many times, but between **school** and weird happenings in my family, it's been just too busy for me to think straight. Plus, my father **deleted my remaining chapters**. I think I'm on chapter… 13. Hmm…. Bad number.

Anyway, I'm back and I plan on continuing this story until I am satisfied with its finish. I have rethought some of the things that were in the original, and I've decided on a better plot. A few more twists, but the same basic story.

**Update on my life**: My birthday is on the 28th and I'll be 17 then… Hoo… uh… ray!

I realize I lost almost all my readers because of the long wait, but I will be able to update more often now because I received two computers as early birthday presents… My parents are divorced and now I have a computer at each of their houses. It will be easier for me to update and I hope I regain some readers.

**I love hearing from you guys**, so even if you just want to rant and curse me or whatever, I still would like a reply. Are you still interested in the story and is it worthwhile for me to continue this?

**Quote: **_"My hands smell like freakin' condoms!" – My mother_

In regards to the above quote, I will tell the story it if I get 10 reviews for this chapter.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

****

**Chapter 13: **_Ships Ahoy!_

"Turner?" Blair asked. "Will? Elizabeth told me he was in…. I forget. Some foreign place… Why would he be here?"

Jack groaned. "He's a pirate, lass. He doesn't want Elizabeth to know."

Blair nodded. "Makes sense."

"There are three ships, Jack!" Ana Maria said.

Jack looked where Ana Maria pointed and sure enough you could just make out the fore mast of another ship behind the Black Pearl.

"S' not a pirate ship, Cap'n…" Mr. Gibbs said.

Jack nodded and stood up. "'Ello?" He called to his ship. "A little 'elp down 'ere please!" Jack waited for a rope ladder to fall down the side of his ship, but none came. "Well," he said turning around to his makeshift crew, "I suppose we'll be climbin' then."

"Er… I failed PE, Jack." Blair said. It wasn't a lie. She really failed it. Though, truth be told it was because she skipped that class… among others.

"What's tha' got to do with climbin'?" Jack asked.

Ana Maria clapped her hands together in excitement as Gibbs rowed them up to the back of the ship. Blair groaned.

"How 'bout we make a bit of a wager?" Jack said. "First to reach the top doesn't have to eat Cookie's food for a week. I'll allow them to eat any untouched food we 'ave. Deal?"

"I'm in." Gibbs said.

"Me too." Added Ana Maria.

"Is it really all that bad?" Asked Blair.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I know men who've died of starvation because of this man… O' course, I'm used to the grainy bits of foreign material by now…"

"Ugh…" Blair

"Alright… On three… One… two-." Jack jumped up on the side early, getting a head start.

"Damn!" Gibbs said, hurrying behind Ana Maria.

Blair stayed behind, knowing she didn't have a chance. _'They better let down the rope ladder for me…'_

Blair watched as Jack hurried to the top, followed closely by Ana Maria and Gibbs. Gibbs let out a yell as Ana Maria kicked at him and made him fall behind. Seconds later he let out another scream as she stepped on his hand. _'Ana's really competitive…'_ Blair thought.

Jack noticed he was nearly at the top and he let out a victory cry, which almost instantly turned into a yell of surprise as Ana Maria grabbed his leg and viciously threw him into the water. Ana Maria got to the top and did a victory dance while Jack splashed and resurfaced from the water below. All the while, Blair and Gibbs were laughing their asses off.

"I win!" Ana Maria said in a sing-song voice. "I win, I win, I WIN!"

Jack groaned and swam over to the boat while Ana Maria, being the good soul that she is, helped Gibbs to the top.

"I should've won…" Jack said.

Blair made non-committal sounds while helping him up into the boat. Jack sat down a moment in the boat while Ana Maria, still in her good citizen mood threw down the rope ladder.

"Get on with it then." Jack said after a brief pause.

Blair shrugged and made her way up the ladder. Gibbs helped her onto the deck. Blair turned around to help Jack and found herself looking at an empty ladder and rowboat. "Where-."

"Oh, bloody 'ell." Gibbs said. "He's climbin' up the side."

Sure enough, Jack emerged from the back of the ship and plopped onto the deck. Panting heavily, he walked to the door to get below deck and leaned against its frame. "Should've… won…" He said.

Ana Maria had already disappeared somewhere and Gibbs was going below deck.

Jack looked at Blair and raised an accusatory finger. "Did ye know that Ana was going to do tha'?" Blair shook her head. "Then how the hell did ye know not to star' climbin'?"

"I can't climb." She said simply.

"Pshh." Was Jack's reply.

Footsteps made Jack change his position and Will Turner appeared at the door. "Hello, Jack."

"Still captain to ye, mate." Jack said, grabbing Will's extended hand. Jack pointed off into the distance. "Why's that here?"

Will looked at his ship. "Well I didn't swim here, Jack…"

"No you scur-you know what the hell I meant, boy."

"Yeah. I, er… took Norrington's ship with me…" Will said sheepishly whilst he scratched his head.

"And Norrington…" Jack urged.

"… Is locked up in his own ship." Will took a step back as though he expected to be hit and relaxed only when Jack started to grin.

"I taught you fine, didn' I?"

Will smiled lightly and turned, finally noticing Blair's presence. "Oh." He said in surprise.

"Ah…" Jack said. "This is my, er, sister…"

Will nodded slowly and walked closer to Blair. "Nice to meet you… You don't look very much like Jack…"

"Different mother."

"That must be it. You're not as ugly as he is." Will said while taking Blair's hand.

"Tha's not fair." Jack said. "My face 'as artistic charm, is all."

Blair laughed at this playful bantering and blushed as Will kissed her hand.

Jack seemed to have noticed the latter and grabbed Blair's arm possessively. "So, er… Where is everyone?"

Will walked slowly to the door and began descending. "I brought some of my crew in here to socialize, but a number of them are still in the other ships."

Blair held onto Jack's arm and walked with him to the Galley where most of the people were. Blair glanced around the room and saw Gibbs entertaining many of the crew with a colorful story from Tortuga.

"Blair!" A voice yelled. Blair looked around and didn't have time to turn when somebody nearly pulled her to the ground with their momentum. "I'm so glad to finally see you!"

Blair pulled back from the death grip she was in and gasped as Elizabeth came into view. "Liz! How-."

"Will rescued me from Nor-." Elizabeth paused as she looked at Jack. "Blair… I need to tell you something." Elizabeth pulled her out of the galley and into a room while Jack sat there looking puzzled.

"Did I do something?" Jack asked Will.

**X.x.X. Norrington's POV X.x.X.**

Commodore Norrington awoke in a fit of pain after being stepped on by one of his own crew. He let out a yelp of pain and sat up.

"Sorry, sir. Can't see my own hand in front of my face."

"Wha- where are-."

"You see, sir… Well, we were locked down here after-."

"Turner." Norrington interrupted, finally remembering the day before. "So this is his ship?"

The young crew member shook his head 'no' for a second and then a moment later doubted Norrington's night vision. "No, sir. This is your ship."

"Damn him!" Norrington said. The moon came out from behind the clouds and came through the window, briefly illuminating the cell he was being kept in. "Is everyone here?"

"No, sir. I heard one of his crew saying that he split us to be safe." The young many scratched his curly blonde hair and sat down across from Norrington. "Not a bad idea, sir, if I may say so myself."

Norrington groaned and leaned against the bars of the cell. "Did you hear anything else?"

"Yes, sir. I overheard where their next destination would be."

"And where is that?"

"Wherever Captain Jack Sparrow is, sir."

Norrington raised an inquiring eyebrow, which was rendered useless because the moon had already hidden itself again. "Really… We may be out of here yet."

"Sir?" The young man queried.

"Just wait." Was Norrington's answer.

The ship moved with the ocean and the moon made 3 more appearances. After a full half hour, small, almost delicate footsteps were heard from the stairs. "Finally… I was getting worried about your loyalty." Norrington said while standing, awaiting his release.

**X.x.X. Blair's POV X.x.X.**

"He did what?" Blair asked, not entirely believing what Elizabeth had just told her.

"A note, asking for his freedom in exchange for you." Elizabeth repeated.

Blair shook her head. "That can't be… Why would he make any deal with Norrington? That's just not Jack."

"But it is." Elizabeth stressed. "Always looking out for himself regardless of others."

Blair sat back in her bed moodily. Elizabeth put a hand on her arm. "Well, Blair. At least you know for sure what kind of a foul man he can. I mean, for bloody sakes, Blair! He's a pirate. It's common knowledge that they're all scoundrels and-."

"Wait a minute there, Elizabeth." Blair put up her hand. "What about Will? He's a pirate now too."

"He's different." Elizabeth said. "Besides, he'll stop doing it if I ask him to."

"Will he really, Liz?"

Elizabeth paused a moment. She slumped a little bit in the corner of the room. She wiped a tear from her cheek and shook her head. "No… I don't think he will." She covered her eyes and shook. "What will I do, Blair? I can't leave him… I love him and I don't think I could live without him!"

Blair walked over to Elizabeth and put an arm around her. "Have you thought about accepting him as he is?"

"I did… But Blair… How could I love a wanted man? It's too risky."

"Maybe that's the point with love, Elizabeth. It's not supposed to be easy."

Elizabeth calmed down a little and nodded. She stood up and wiped her eyes. "Well…" She said, straightening out her dress. "I suppose we should just go out there and give Jack a piece of our minds."

"I think I don't want to talk to him anymore… Oh!" Blair smacked her forehead as if a fly stood there. "I need to tell you something about Ana Maria.

After relaying her tale to Elizabeth, she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "So now I'm Jack's sister."

Elizabeth nodded slowly once. "Does Will know yet?"

"No. Tell him when you get a chance. I don't want to talk about Jack anymore to anyone."

Elizabeth put an arm around Blair. "Shall we return?"

"I suppose." Blair smiled weakly.

They left Blair's makeshift storage/bedroom and joined everyone else back at the Galley.

"Elizabeth." Will said softly and grabbed her from Blair. "Your cousin, where is-."

"Later, Will."

Blair made a quick glance around the room and stopped short when she saw Ana Maria entering the Galley and making a spectacle of herself running to Jack. Blair rolled her eyes and went outside to relieve herself of the stuffy feeling in her head. She got to the deck and sat down to relax. _'Tough day… shopping with Ana Maria, learning Jack is a stupid traitorous bast-.'_

Blair's thoughts stopped there as she heard a yell from the direction of the two other ships. She turned and saw the two boats start to move off into the distance. Blair gathered herself and ran inside. "They've escaped! They've taken the ships!"

Jack and Will were the first to the port holes. "No…" Will said. "How could they have escaped?"

Will made a move to run for the upper deck when Jack grabbed him by the arm. "Let them go. We'll get them when they aren't expectin' it."

Will threw Jack's arm off of himself as though it burned him. "My ship!" He said hysterically. "They have my bloody ship!" He made a run for the door again and Jack stopped him again.

"Do ye expect to catch them now?" Jack reasoned. "We've already anchored and it would be a waste of time to try now to get them. They'd be well outta sight before we even start movin'."

Will leaned against the wall and hit the wall with a loud thunk and possible snap. "Damn!" He held his hand close to his chest.

Jack lightly pulled Will out of the Galley and Elizabeth and Blair stared after them. "Didn't know he had such a temper on 'im." Ana Maria said from behind them.

"Yeah…" Elizabeth said. "Only when the things he love are jeopardized."

"Well. I guess it's about time to hit the sack." Blair said.

"What sack would that be?" Ana Maria inquired.

Blair leaned in close to Elizabeth and whispered, "Jack's."

Ana Maria stood silently looking out the window, and as they stopped laughing, she said, "Hey! I have a great idea! How about a girl's night?"

The laughter stopped immediately.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

****

That's where I thought the ending should be for this chapter.

Please review and give me your thoughts on my late…. LATE LATE LATE update.

**QUESTION FOR READERS:** (Instead of the usual opinion question, how about a challenge? The first person to give me the answer will be the Featured Reader at the top of the next chapter. Just to mix things up and entertain me Try to do it from the top of your head instead of researching it!) _Okay… What are the first four significant digits of PHI?_

I won't answer last chapter's reviews, but the next one I will!

Ciao!


End file.
